Jeden taki dzień
by marandile
Summary: tłum. 'One day like this' autorstwa Hannah-1888. Po poważnym wypadku życie Hermiony przybiera zupełnie inny obrót. SS/HG, EWE.
1. Rozdział I

Rozdział I

— Panie Newton, mówiłem już panu nie raz, ba, tysiące razy panu powtarzałem, żeby zwracał pan uwagę na pomiary! Przez to uzyskał pan kolejne „O". Jeżeli pana następny eliksir będzie równie nędzny, zostaną Wam odebrane punkty. Zrozumiano? — mały Puchon kiwnął nieznacznie głową i wybiegł. Hermiona, która obserwowała scenę stojąc w progu, przyglądała się wychodzącemu chłopcu z empatią.

— Musiałeś być taki ostry? To jeszcze dziecko. — Rzekła Hermiona, stawiając na biurku stos sprawdzonych egzaminów.

— A czy Ty musiałaś zadać takie zbędne pytanie? Czy kiedykolwiek interesowały mnie takie nieznaczące głupstwa jak _rozmiar_? — spojrzał na nią jak na jakiegoś niesfornego dzieciaka. Dziewczyna ponuro wzruszyła ramionami.

— A zatem, jak wyglądają oceny z tych testów? — Snape wskazał głową na arkusze pergaminu. Hermiona podniosła kilka prac drugorocznych.

— W sumie nienajgorzej; para studentów, Wilde and Blackburn, otrzymali Trolle…

— No tak… Gryfoni.

— Tak, _Gryfoni_ — rzuciła mu chłodne spojrzenia — …ale poza tym, większość uzyskała co najmniej Zadowalające.

Snape odłożył jej papiery i przysunął do siebie swoje prace drugorocznych.

— Kapitalnie. A oto kolejna twoja kolejna porcja sprawdzania.

Hermiona spojrzała z ukosa na stos papierów i westchnęła: _Kapitalnie._

— Czyżbym wykrył nutę niezadowolenia?

— Ależ owszem, Profesorze Snape; jest pan nadzwyczaj przenikliwy.

— Nie żartuj sobie; a teraz zabierz się do pracy i zacznij robić to, co do ciebie należy.

— Dobrze, profesorze — bąknęła z pełnym zrezygnowania uśmiechem.

Hermiona pozbierała prace i opuściła pracownię w chwili gdy zaczęli ją zapełniać pierwsi uczniowie. Przeszła kawałek do gabinetu Snape'a i weszła do środka, zwalając górę prac do sprawdzenia na biurko. Z piórem w dłoni, dziewczyna zabrała się za ocenianie.

Ptaszek, ptaszek, krzyżyk, ptaszek… Nie sprawiało jej to jakiegoś wielkiego problemu, naprawdę. Było co prawda monotonne, ale, na Merlina! Czytając niektóre odpowiedzi zaśmiewała się do łez, przez co w gruncie rzeczy miała niezłą zabawę: „Jak zamieszać Eliksir Zmniejszający? _Bagietką laboratoryjną", _„Podaj cechy charakterystyczne Gumochłonów" _Pełzają sobie to tu to tam"_

Snape, jak zauważyła, nigdy nie czerpał przyjemności z takiej ignorancji i z tego powodu zawsze, kiedy sprawdzała prace w jego obecności, starała się zachowywać stoickie opanowanie. Nauczyła się tego bardzo wcześnie; zaledwie po kilku tygodniach jej praktyk u profesora, kiedy to nowe doświadczenie jeszcze ją krępowało, przypadkiem wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem czytając esej jednego z uczniów.

— Co, jeśli mogę zapytać, tak cię bawi w tej pracy? — zareagował bezzwłocznie. Praktycznie wyrwał jej z rąk pergamin nim sama zdążyła to zauważyć.

— Och, cóż, po prostu pomyślałam, że te szkice procesu dystylacji są słodkie...

Wysłał jej spojrzenie:

— Panno Granger, nie obchodzi mnie, jeżeli uczeń zadał sobie trud zawarcia w pracy bezcelowych bazgrołów, które w dodatku wyglądają jak wykonane przez sklątkę tylnowybuchową — to zadanie nie ma służyć rozrywce; jeżeli nie podejdziesz do niego na poważnie, będziesz szorować kociołki — swoją drogę ciekaw jestem, czy to też uznałabyś za zabawne.

Rzuciwszy Hermionie pergamin przed nosem, odmaszerował do swojego biurka.

_Dupek._

Hermiona czytała dalej aż nadeszła pora na napisanie końcowe komentarze. Napisała uparcie: _Uważam, że Pani wykres jest uroczy, panno Bradshaw._

Odkryła, że ocenianie prac jest całkiem relaksujące. Nie licząc łamiącego się w kominku drewna, w pokoju panowała cisza. Zajęło jej trochę czasu nim zaczęła czuć się komfortowo u Snape'a, w jego ciemnym, przepastnym gabinecie, ale po kilku miesiącach nawet kreatury zalane formaliną przestały na niej robić wrażenie.

Tamta rozmowa jednakże nie była przyjemna.

— Profesorze — ośmieliła się wreszcie, po ponad pół godziny zbierania odwagi — skąd u pana tyle tych wspaniałych słojów z przeróżnymi stworzeniami?

— Czyżby ci się nie podobały, Granger?

— Cóż… nie. — wyznała Hermiona.

— I oto jest twoja odpowiedź.

— Czyli ich główną rolą jest wzbudzanie uczucia niepokoju i strachu wśród niczego nie podejrzewających uczniów?

— Nie tylko wśród uczniów, Minerva od lat się tu nie pojawiła.

Miał rację — nikt, nie licząc uczniów, nie odważyłby się zapuszczać w lochy jeżeli nie byłby do tego zmuszony.

Hermiona skreśliła na pergaminie wielkie czerwone „O". Kiedy zdecydowała się przyjąć tę posadę, nie łudziła się, że będzie to coś innego niż niewdzięczne odwalanie brudnej roboty. Jednakże, póki co Snape nie kazał jej szorować kociołków, więc było w porządku.

Pracowała bezustannie jeszcze przez godzinę i skończyła na kilka minut przed dzwonkiem obwieszczającym koniec zajęć i początek weekendu. Wraz z tym dźwiękiem kończyła się również jej praca, lecz nie kwapiła się do zebrania papierów. W gruncie rzeczy, nie miała do czego się spieszyć.

Układała na biurku Snape'a ocenione arkusze, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i owy mężczyzna wkroczył do gabinetu.

— No i kolejny tydzień za nami, jeszcze tylko cztery i wszyscy spierdolą do domów na Wielkanoc — bąknął rzuciwszy się na fotel.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się chłodno. — Sprawdziłam pozostałe prace. — Odwróciła się by wyjść, ale dźwięk jego głosu przykuł jej uwagę.

— Prawdę mówiąc, panno Granger, muszę coś z panią omówić. Proszę siadać.

Hermiona posłusznie usiadła i uniosła z zaciekawieniem brwi. Snape otworzył z szarpnięciem szufladę, grzebał w niej kilka chwil, wreszcie wyjął stamtąd folder z dokumentami Hermiony.

— Zrywa pan nasz kontrakt? — zapytała z oburzeniem.

— Gdybym tylko mógł, panno Granger, gdybym tylko mógł… — odrzekł z boleścią, lecz Hermiona nie poczuła się urażona. Nauczyła się znosić jego cięte riposty z godnością. — … Niestety, najprawdopodobniej zostałbym zlinczowany, gdybym zrobił coś takiego. — Otworzył folder i wyjął z niego arkusz pergaminu. — Ściśle mówiąc, poinformowano mnie, że — mimo i tak już wysokich wymagań nałożonych na nauczycieli w duchu ministerialnej biurokracji — musimy zastanowić się nad ewaluacją pani dotychczasowej pracy.

— Mojej pracy? Przecież to brzmi, jakbym była na jakimś okresie próbnym czy czymś w tym stylu.

Zignorował jej próbę zażartowania i zamoczył pióro w atramencie.

— Cóż, zobaczmy — Jego głos brzmiał nużąco i płasko — A zatem, po pierwsze, co skłoniło panią do podjęcia tych praktyk?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieco gorzko. — Nie sądzę, by miał pan tam wystarczająco dużo miejsca, profesorze. — Snape spojrzał na nią, a jego wyraz twarzy stał się bardziej rozluźniony.

— Niewątpliwie ma pani rację.

Jej praktyki; cóż, była to długa i interesująca historia. Zaczęło się w sumie przypadkiem, ale, z perspektywy czasu, była z nich zadowolona.

— Ministerstwo nie musi znać szczegółów…— napomknął nauczyciel.

— Nie, raczej nie… — zgodziła się.

— Wypełnię puste pola, mogę?

Hermiona przytaknęła.

Snape zaczął skrobać po pergaminie, mówiąc przy tym na głos: — „Nie mogłabym żyć ze świadomością zmarnowania jedynej w życiu szansy uczenia się od Profesora Severusa Snape'a"

Hermiona prychnęła. — Skoro tak pan mówi.

Była nawet wdzięczna, że mogli się tak beztrosko zachowywać.

Profesor uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. — A teraz, czy uważa pani program nauczania za korzystny?

— Hm, korzystny, powiada pan… — puknęła w zamyśleniu swoje kolano.

— Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że cokolwiek pani napisze, może zostać wykorzystane przeciwko mnie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w duchu. — Czy to groźba?

Snape wzruszył ramionami. — Nazwijmy to przyjacielskim ostrzeżeniem.

— To całkiem fair — powiedziała cicho chichocząc — No więc, tak, to było… to jestdla mnie jak najbardziej korzystne. Wiele się tu uczę.

— A czego, jeżeli w ogóle, dowiedziałaś się o sobie? Och, na Merlina, to kompletna strata czasu! — Twarz profesora nabierała ponurego wyrazu kiedy przeczesywał wzrokiem resztę dokumentu.

— Teraz, profesorze, ważne jest byśmy od czasu do czasu rozmyślali, jest to ważne dla naszego osobistego rozwoju. — Snape rzucił Hermionie gniewne spojrzenie.

— Czytałaś moją ostatnią notkę z Ministerstwa, nieprawdaż? A myślałem, że ją spaliłem.

Hermiona zignorowała go i pomyślała przez chwilę. — Oczywiście, wiele się o sobie dowiedziałam w ostatnim czasie, ale co do mojej nauki, myślę, że nauczyłam się by nie brać samej siebie zbyt poważnie. — W kąciku jej ust pojawił się nieśmiały grymas. — Lecz jaki z takiej wiedzy pożytek, skoro nie można się nią z nikim podzielić?

— Czy pragnie pani pracy takiej jak moja, panno Granger?

— Nie, niezupełnie, jednakże zastanawiałam się w pewnym stopniu by pójść w stronę nauczania.

— Cóż — zaczął — gdyby kiedykolwiek potrzebowała pani powodów dla których _nie_ powinna pani zajmować się nauczaniem, wie pani gdzie mnie znaleźć. No, a teraz muszę wypełnić następną część sam, a pani musi wypełnić tę sekcję, zaznaczając jakiekolwiek tematy lub problemy jakie chciałaby pani obecnie poruszyć. — Podał jej pergamin, lecz Hermiona nie wykonała ruchu, by go odebrać.

— Nie trzeba — Pokręciła przecząco głową. — Nie ma żadnych tematów czy problemów, o których chciałabym porozmawiać.

Spojrzał na nią z pewnym wyrachowaniem. — Bardzo dobrze, uzupełnię resztę i bezzwłocznie wyślę do Ministerstwa.

— Dziękuje, panie profesorze. Jeśli to wszystko, chciałam życzyć panu udanego weekendu. — Hermiona podniosła się z krzesła.

— Pani również, panno Granger. — odparł z dystansem kiedy kontynuował pisanie.

Przyglądała się mu przez moment myśląc, że wiele by dała by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego czuł się zmuszony do bycia posłusznym Ministerstwu.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła powoli przez słabo oświetlony korytarz. Co będzie robić w ten weekend? Bez wątpienia to, co zwykle — spędzi kilka godzin w bibliotece, zrobi trochę badań do swojej pracy naukowej, wybierze się do Hogsmeade, a potem, oczywiście, stawi się na wizytę u pani Pomfrey w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Taki schemat powtarzał się praktycznie co tydzień, lecz Hermiona nie miała siły na użalanie się nad sobą. Jeżeli nie szczęśliwa, była przynajmniej zadowolona, a to, jak uznała, wystarczyło.

— Jak się czujesz, moja droga?

Hermiona usiadła na łóżku w pustym skrzydle szpitalnym i uśmiechnęła się do lekarki.

— Właściwie to całkiem dobrze, Poppy.

Pani Pomfrey sięgnęła po różdżkę i zaczęła wymachiwać nią przed Hermioną.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. Zobaczmy, co powie nam zaklęcie.

Hermiona cierpliwie czekała gdy starsza kobieta poruszała się dookoła swej pacjentki.

— Klątwa ładnie ustępuje. W takim tempie powinna zniknąć na dobre w niedalekiej przyszłości.

— Na to właśnie liczę.

— Przejdźmy dalej, czy próbowałaś ostatnio używać jakichkolwiek czarów?

Wyciągnąwszy różdżkę z rękawa, Hermiona zaczęła przyglądać się jej z zastanowieniem.

— Nie, ja… Ja nawet nie miałam takiej potrzeby… Nie znoszę tego poczucia wycieńczenia po zaledwie kilku prostych zaklęciach.

Poppy usiadła naprzeciwko: — Powinnaś powrócić do rzucania paru zaklęć dziennie - prostych zaklęć, niczego co wymaga większego wysiłku. Twoje magiczne umiejętności powracają i to pomoże twojemu ciału używać ich ponownie. — Hermiona przytaknęła. — Jeśli spróbujesz tego w nadchodzącym tygodniu, zwracaj uwagę, jak czujesz się z dnia na dzień. Następnym razem porozmawiamy o tym jak ci poszło.

— Dobrze.

— Zuch dziewczyna — teraz, jeżeli w tygodniu poczujesz się znacząco inaczej, natychmiast daj mi znać, dobrze? Wkrótce powrócisz do normalnego stanu, jestem tego pewna. — Poppy poklepała Hermionę po ramieniu i podniosła się.

— Dziękuję, Poppy.

Hermiona opuściła skrzydło szpitalne wdzięczna lekarce za jej optymistyczne podejście. Gdy znalazła się w dormitorium, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała nią w leżący na jej stoliku nocnym stos książek. Zawsze obawiała się, że, bez względu na siłę jej magii w tym momencie, w końcu zacznie zauważać jej zanikanie. Wiedziała, że to głupie tak myśleć, ale…

_Wingardium Leviosa_.

Książki uniosły się z łatwością w powietrze i lewitowały zgodnie z ruchem dłoni czarodziejki. Po chwili opuściła różdżkę i książki upadły z łomotem na stolik. Hermiona usiadła i wpatrywała się w nie z zastanowieniem. Czuła się dobrze, ale _Wingardium Leviosa_ było naprawdę najłatwiejszym zaklęciem. Było to jedno z pierwszych czarów jakie poznała w Hogwarcie.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy rzucała zaklęcia w regularnych przerwach, była pozbawiona mocy przez kilka dni. A przecież nawet wtedy było to tylko kilka podstawowych zaklęć przywołujących i odpychających.

Hermiona położyła się i podniosła wzrok na baldachim. Zaskoczyło ją ciche uderzenie; Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła Krzywołapa, który wskoczył na jej łóżko.

— Wszystko okej, Krzywołapku? — powiedziała do rudego kota, głaszcząc łagodnie jego futro.

Zamruczał i z wdziękiem potarł łebkiem dłoń właścicielki.

Od pół roku nie korzystała w pełni z magii. Minęło pół roku od kiedy została, cóż, _zaatakowana_. Była to sprawka bezspornie niezrównoważonego krewnego uwięzionego śmierciożercy, szukającego jakiejkolwiek zemsty. Ten atak nie był czymś osobistym — po prostu, na nieszczęście Hermiony, ich drogi przypadkowo się spotkały.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko; w jednej minucie spacerowała ulicą Pokątną, w drugiej — wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

Często pocieszała się myślą, że mogło być gorzej — o wiele gorzej.

Nie wiedziała co się działo aż do momentu gdy obudziła się kilka godzin później w Św. Mungu.

Przy jej łóżku była Ginny: — Hermiono, Merlinowi dzięki!

Hermiona mrugnęła zdezorientowana, czując się niewytłumaczalnie śpiąca. — Co do licha…?

— Zaatakowano cię, Hermiono; ktoś rzucił na ciebie klątwę.

— Na środku Pokątnej?

Ginny przytaknęła.

— Kto?

— Nie jesteśmy tego pewni, ale, idąc tropem klątwy jaką rzucono, mógł to być jakiś szubrawy śmierciożerca czy ktoś podobny. Harry i Ron byli na miejscu, ale poszli szukać tego kogoś, ktokolwiek to był.

Hermiona zszokowana wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę. — No dobra, to co na mnie rzucili?

Ginny pokręciła głową i rozłożyła bezradnie dłonie. — Nie bardzo wiemy; cóż, sam uzdrowiciel nie wiedział, więc skontaktowano się ze Snape'em. — Jej oczy były zupełnie okrągłe.

Tym razem Hermiona zesztywniała. — Co?

Czy naprawdę było aż tak źle, że musieli wciągnąć w to Snape'a? Przed oczami pojawiła jej się wizja sczerniałej dłoni Dumbledore'a.

— Jest tutaj z profesor McGonagall. Robił coś wcześniej swoją różdżką, ale wolą poczekać, aż się obudzisz.

Hermiona miała właśnie powiedzieć Ginny, by ich wezwała, kiedy to otworzyły się drzwi i do sali weszli uzdrowiciel, profesor McGonagall oraz Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Co mi się stało? — spytała nieco kłótliwie, domagając się odpowiedzi.

Uzdrowiciel rzucił Snape'owi spojrzenie, a ten wystąpił do przodu.

— Wstań. — rozkazał krótko.

Hermiona usiadła na łóżku. — Wstać… Po co?

— Panno Granger, niech pani po prostu wstanie.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała poirytowanym westchnięciem i stanęła na nogi.

— Jedynym sposobem, żeby określić, jaką klątwą panią potraktowano, jest rzucenie przez panią zaklęcia.

Zmarszczyła brwi; co miał zamiar zrobić? Wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, wciąż schowaną w rękawie, otworzyła usta: — _Expecto—_

— Na pani miejscu spróbowałbym czegoś protszego — wtrącił enigmatycznie Snape. Hermiona niepewnie przerwała rzucanie czaru. — Niech pani uniesie szklankę z wodą, tam, na stoliku. — Wycelowała różdżkę w szklankę i wyszeptała _Wingardium Leviosa._

Nic się nie stało.

Hermiona poczuła, że się rumieni.

— _Wingardium Leviosa _— rzekła ponownie, tym razem na cały głos. Naczynie lekko się zakołysało, lecz nie uniosło nawet na centymetr.

— Co się za mną dzieje? — wydusiła, rzucając strapione spojrzenie na Snape'a, który uważnie obserwował szklankę.

— _Wingardium Leviosa! — _krzyknęła z całej siły. Tym razem szklanka zatrzęsła się silniej, lecz dziewczyna ledwo mogła to zobaczyć, gdyż zalała ją fala mdłości. Osuwając się na łóżko, Hermiona zaczęła głęboko i rytmicznie oddychać. Na jej ramieniu spoczywała dłoń Ginny. Przyjaciółka pomogła jej się położyć i oprzeć głowę o poduszkę.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy próbując się uspokoić. Gdy je otworzyła, stał nad nią Snape z wyciągniętą różdżką.

— Jest tak jak podejrzewałem; klątwa atakuje zdolności magiczne danej osoby — wiąże się z nią w najbardziej wyniszczający sposób.

Wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. — Czy ja… Czy ja umrę?

Ginny wzdrygnęła się.

— Nie dzisiaj, panno Granger. Klątwa nie ma na celu odebrać pani życia — ma pozbawić pani magicznej mocy.

— Och, i to wszystko? — bąknęła, nieco rozgoryczona jego obojętnym tonem.

Zmrużył oczy i odwrócił wzrok, żałując że cokolwiek powiedział. Hermiona przeniosła swoją uwagę na pozostałych.

— Czyli… Czy to znaczy, że ją straciłam? Nie mogę już rzucać czarów?

Snape włożył różdżkę do swojej szaty i subtelnie pokręcił głową. — Nie, choć początkowo nie byliśmy pewni z czym mamy do czynienia. Jednakże udało mi się powstrzymać ten proces i tym samym jego wpływ na pani organizm. Dzięki zahamowaniu działania klątwy byłem w stanie użyć przeciwzaklęcia które, przypuszczalnie, powinno zmusić klątwę do stopniowego zanikania. Z tego też powodu, będzie pani napotykała na trudności jedynie tymczasowo.

— Przypuszczalnie? Nie jest pan tego pewny?

— Nie jestem.

— Ile czasu potrzeba, by klątwa całkowicie ustąpiła?

Snape wzruszył ramionami. — Mogą to być tygodnie… lub miesiące.

— Miesiące?

Uzdrowiciel włączył się do dyskusji. — Panno Granger, najrozsądniej będzie, jeżeli nie będzie pani korzystała z jakiejkolwiek magii, zwłaszcza przez najbliższe kilka tygodni, aż pani organizm nie rozpocznie regeneracji. Jednakże nawet potem, będzie pani musiała się ograniczać; w innym wypadku doprowadzi się pani do stanu wycieńczenia, a następnie prawdopodobnie do choroby.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę, co ją spotkało. Poczuła ruch i gwałtownie podniosła powieki.

Snape właśnie wychodził.

— Panie profesorze! Dziękuję. — zawołała za nim, czując przypływ wdzięczności. Wiedziała, że gdyby nie on, nie byłaby już czarownicą.

Kiwnął krótko głową i zniknął.

— Co, u diabła, będę robić miesiącami bez magii?

Ginny zagryzła wargę.

— A więc wierzysz, że wróci!

Do jej łóżka podeszła McGonagall. — Moja droga, myślę, że spokojnie możesz założyć, że odzyskacz swą moc. Przypuszczenia Severusa są w praktycznie gwarancją — rzadko kiedy myli się co do takich rzeczy.

Hermiona przytaknęła, nieco podniesiona na duchu. — Dziękuję, pani profesor. Doceniam, że pani tu przyszła.

— Nie ma za co.

— Będzie dobrze — dawałam sobie radę bez magii aż do jedenastego roku życia, więc poradzę sobie i tym razem. — Kobiety uśmiechnęły się do niej zachęcająco, ale Hermiona wiedziała, co myślały — okoliczności, w jakich się teraz znalazła były przecież zupełnie inne niż te, kiedy miała jedenaście lat.

— Severus uważa, że im mniej osób wie o twojej dolegliwości, tym lepiej, panno Granger. Jestem zmuszona przyznać mu rację.

Hermiona nagle poczuła się potwornie przewrażliwiona. — Nie sądzi pani, że oni spróbują…

— Dopadną ich, Hermiono. — powiedziała zdecydowanie Ginny.

— Po prostu uważam, że lepiej zachować ostrożność — rzekła uspokajająco McGonagall. — Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, wyślij mi tylko sowę, dobrze?

Jakże trafne okazały się być te słowa.


	2. Rozdział II

Od tłumaczki: No i oddaję w Wasze ręce rozdział II :) Obecnie kończę tłumaczyć kolejny, III rozdział :) Z góry uprzedzam, że w okresie styczeń/luty oraz maj/czerwiec na tłumaczenie rozdziałów pozostaje niewiele czasu - sesja :C Dziękuję za cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość, zapraszam do czytania i recenzowania ;)

Rozdział II

— Oto pani esej, panno Granger.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok od szafek studentów, gdzie uzupełniała składniki, a jej brzuch podskoczył boleśnie. Nieważne ile przybywało jej lat, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie pozbędzie się całkowicie obawy przed porażką. Zawsze radziła sobie świetnie; lecz nieustannie zastanawiała się, czy przyjdzie jej się kiedyś spektakularnie potknąć. Było to uczucie, które wzmogło się gdy tylko zaczęła praktyki — wokół nie było rówieśników, których prace byłyby porównywane z jej; była tylko ona.

Snape położył zwój na ławce przed nią i usiadł za biurkiem. Przyglądała się pergaminowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Próba określenia, czy zdała, czy nie z postawy profesora nie była dobrym pomysłem. Trzymał swoje opinie na stronie, ale rzadko były one godne pochwały.

Hermiona sięgnęła po pergamin i rozwinęła go. Nie oblała. Jednakże, znajdowało się tam kilka pisanych kanciasto i na czerwono uwag. Przejrzała je przygryzając wargę. Zwijając spowrotem pergamin, podniosła wzrok na Snape'a, który oceniał całą masę eliksirów; niewielki uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy i Hermiona ostrożnie chrząknęła.

— Wie pan, profesorze, zauważyłam, że kiedy poprawia mi pan interpunkcję, to znaczy, że jest pan w istocie pod wrażeniem mojej pracy — powiedziała, bez cienia pychy.

Snape popatrzył na nią wznosząc brwi — Byłbym pod jeszcze większym wrażeniem, gdyby stawiała pani przecinki tam, gdzie trzeba.

— Większość z nich była na swoim miejscu — sprzeciwiła się.

— Wielka szkoda, że popełniła pani błąd w bibliografii. Tam, gdzie wpisała pani Davies'a i Daniels'a w złej kolejności.

Hermiona ponownie rozwinęła zwój pergaminu. — Ach, owszem. Dziękuję, że pan to zauważył.

Cholera! Co za idiotyczny błąd!

— Podoba ci się, gdy ktoś w twoim wieku podejmuje alfabetyczne wyzwanie.

— Trochę — Hermiona próbowała powstrzymać uśmiech kiedy odwróciła uwagę spowrotem do uzupełniania szafy. Wyciągnęła z niej pudełko z rogami dwurożca i wykrzywiła usta.

— Fuj! Kiedy było tutaj ostatnio sprzątane? — Hermiona na oślep sięgnęła w głąb szafy i wyciągnęła kolejne pudło. — Te syrenie łuski wyglądają, jakby tkwiły tu od czasów gdy sama byłam uczennicą.

— Jeżeli to pudełko jest nieco wilgotne, to było tutaj jeszcze kiedy ja byłem uczniem.

Hermiona szybko odłożyła z powrotem pudełko i wzdrygnęła się. Poczuła różdżkę w rękawie i zastanowiła się, czy mogłaby użyć kilku zaklęć czyszczących by pozbyć się kurzu i pajęczyn. Zacisnęła palce na końcu różdżki, kiedy to zauważyła, że dołączył do niej Snape. Wysunęła rękę z jego uścisku. Pokazanie mu swojej słabości to ostatnie, czego chciała. Było to naprawdę głupie, bo on doskonale wiedział o jej słabych stronach.

Podniósł w górę garść łusek. — Są chyba w porządku, ale na wszelki wypadek lepiej będzie je wyrzucić. — Sięgnął również w głąb szafy, wyciągając słój, którego zawartości Hermiona przez całe życie nie mogła sobie wyobrazić. Czymkolwiek było to wcześniej, teraz zmieniło się w szlam.

— Niech pan tego nie otwiera! — zaprotestowała, kiedy mężczyzna położył ręce na wieczku.

Przechylił słoik na boki. — Sądząc po konsystencji… i brązowym zabarwieniu, to jest to słój ze śledzionami.

— Wspaniale — skomentowała Hermiona, odwracając wzrok od przesuwającego się w słoju szlamu.

Snape położył dłoń na jednej z górnych półek. — Hm, interesujące…

Dziewczyna zastygła w oczekiwaniu.

Profesor wyjął kolejne zakurzone pudło i otworzył je. — Tylko parę sowich szponów, oraz, och, spójrz: pająk.

Hermiona przyjrzała się plątającemu się w pośpiechu owadowi i przeszył ją dreszcz, cofając się w tył.

Snape wymienił pokrywkę. — Cóż, zostawię to tobie.

Otworzyła usta by zaprotestować, lecz mężczyzna zdążył już odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść. Hermiona spoglądnęła na drzwi i wykrzywiła się. Co to ona mówiła o szorowaniu kociołków? Westchnęła, delikatnie pchając pudło z pająkiem w środku z dala od siebie.

Nie powinna była droczyć się z nim na temat eseju.

Było naprawdę zaskakujące, jak szybko odzwyczaiła od korzystania z magii. Przez kilka tygodni po incydencie na ulicy Pokątnej mogłoby być jej przykro, ale, dzięki swojej determinacji, Hermiona była w stanie po prostu żyć dalej. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że nie było jej ciężko na początku.

Nie znaczy to wcale, że nie tęskniła za magią. Brakowało jej aportowania się, używania codziennych zaklęć, poczucia komfortu i bezpieczeństwa, co uświadomiło Hermionie, jak bardzo polegała na magii.

W zamyśleniu zamieszała eliksir. Może była na drodze do normalności — żadne z jej zaklęć nie zawiodło jej zupełnie przez jakiś czas. Jednakże, mimo tego, co mówili, w jej umyśle wciąż pozostała drobna wątpliwość, że klątwa nie ustąpi, że wyrządziła jej nieodwracalne szkody. Próbowała myśleć mniej pesymistycznie, lecz czasami nie potrafiła.

Hermiona zmniejszyła ogień pod kociołkiem, usiadła na stołku i czekała kilka minut aż eliksir będzie gotowy. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rozglądnęła się po sali.

— _Accio _fiolka. — Mały szklany flakon szybko znalazł się w jej dłoni. Hermiona przystanęła by zastanowić się jak się czuje, co często robiła gdy rzucała zaklęcia.

Czuła się dobrze.

— _Engorgio._

Fiolka powiększyła się dwukrotnie. Właśnie skończyła tranfigurować flakon w probówkę, gdy zjawił się Snape. Zauważyła, że skierował swój wzrok na jej różdżkę, odłożyła ją więc na stół.

—W moich komnatach jest pełno częściowo przekształconych obiektów. — Skomentowała ze skrzywionymi ustami.

On zaś nic nie powiedział; podszedł tylko do regału i zaczął przerzucać jedną z książek. Hermiona powróciła niewzruszona do swojego eliksiru. Snape często był w nastroju oznaczającym raczej milczenie niż rozmowę.

Krótko mówiąc, Hermiona zastanawiała się nad przemianą probówki spowrotem we flakon, ale obawiała się przeforsowania, a trzymanie się zaleceń Poppy uważała za najlepsze wyjście.

Dodała pozostałe składniki do kociołka, a następnie wlała nieco wywaru do butelki. Wsadziwszy korek i nakleiwszy etykietę, Hermiona położyła go na biurku Snape'a do oceny.

— Zrobione — rzekła krótko.

— Bardzo dobrze — przyznał nie podnosząc wzroku.

Hermiona miała właśnie wrócić spowrotem do swojego stołu by posprzątać przybory, kiedy to spostrzegła kątem oka zwinięty egzemplarz _Proroka_ Snape'a. Było tam jedno małe zdjęcie, które sprawiło, że zatrzymała się i zaczęła się w nie wpatrywać. Przedstawiało Rona, a pod spodem znajdował się po prostu napis: _strona piąta._

— Yyy… Czy miałby pan coś przeciwko…? — spytała Hermiona wskazując gazetę.

— Proszę bardzo — odpowiedział profesor, machając niecierpliwie dłonią.

Wzięła dziennik i usiadła. Biorąc głęboki wdech, przeszła od razu do piątej strony. Była bliską przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera i pomagała mu w walce z Czarnym Panem, a to, ku zakłopotaniu Hermiony, powodowało zainteresowanie prasy ich życiem osobistym. Pomimo tego udawało jej się unikać takich spekulacji, teraz, gdy znajdowała się, odosobniona, w odległym zamku. A jednak, nie zawsze tak było. Napisali kiedyś o ataku na nią, na szczęście nie opisywali szczegółowo obrażeń, jakich doznała, ale najbardziej rozjuszający artykuł ukazał się niedługo potem.

Przyglądała się teraz zdjęciu, na którym widniał Ron oraz przyczyna powstania owego bulwersującego artykułu – jego obecna dziewczyna Lavender Brown.

Hermiona byłaby skłonna twierdzić, że to przez Lavender rozstała się z Ronem, ale to tylko przelało szalę goryczy, bo były też inne czynniki. Powrót Hermiony do Hogwartu by zdać owutemy odbił się niekorzystnie na ich związku, choć zdradliwy głos wciąż jej powtarzał, że Harry'emu i Ginny jakoś udało się przetrwać, gdy ta wróciła do szkoły.

W każdym razie, napisali w gazecie kiedy usłyszeli o rozstaniu, że Ron zbliżył się znów do Lavender kiedy Hermiona była daleko. Ron nie zaprzeczał, choć twardo twierdził, że jej nie zdradzał. Zerwali kilka tygodni po tym, jak dziewczyna straciła swą moc. Chłopak wspierał ją wówczas, lecz ona była przybita i sfrustrowana w wyniku próby przyzwyczajenia się do życia bez magii, a także użalała się nad sobą, bo musiała porzucić perspektywę kariery w Ministerstwie.

To właśnie bolało ją najbardziej – odejście z pracy. Jej szef, oczywiście, niewątpliwie rozumiał tego powody. Poinformowała go o sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła, lecz nie miała ochoty wspominać o niej nikomu innemu. Nawet teraz, po wielu miesiącach, jedynie garstka osób znała jej problem. Pozatym, nie miała bladego pojęcia, kiedy jej moce magiczne mogłyby powrócić i nie łudziła się, że praca będzie na nią wiecznie czekać, więc zrezygnowała.

W końcu, gdy jej związek z Ronem psuł się coraz bardziej, chłopak zaproponował, by nieco 'ostudzić' ich relację na jakiś czas, a Hermiona nie zaprotestowała. Lecz kiedy zobaczyła go z Lavender razem na wielkim zdjęciu opatrzonym komentarzem Rity Skeeter, zabolało. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zawaliła sprawę i że Ron tak naprawdę chyba wcale nie kochał jej tak jak jej się wydawało. Inaczej nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego zaledwie parę tygodni po ich rozejściu się.

Skeeter wywęszyła całą historię i starała się wycisnąć z niej co tylko się dało. Według niej, Ron i Lavender spotykali się od wieków. Potem chłopak żarliwie ją przepraszał i proponował, że wymusi na _Proroku_ napisanie sprostowania, ale dziewczyna powiedziała mu, by dał jej spokój. Co jeśli wszyscy myślą, że miał jej dosyć? Albo że to ona go zdradzała? Bez wątpienia Skeeter gdzieś w artykule to zaznaczyła.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w leżącą przed nią stronę. Poniekąd nadal czuła żal, ale sam widok jej chłopaka z inną nie sprawiał jej już tak wielkiego bólu.

Wyrwała się z zadumy, gdy koło niej przemknęło ramię okryte czarną tkaniną i sięgnęło po gazetę. Hermiona poczuła, że zalewa ją fala gorąca i szczerze pragnęła wziąć dziennik do swojej komnaty by móc przeglądnąć go na osobności.

Snape przez moment studiował stronę gazety, a dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy zniży się do wydania osądu – jałowe plotki nie były przedmiotem jego zainteresowań, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo wysilałoby się wyobraźnię.

— Nigdy nie istniało dwoje ludzi tak wybitnie do siebie dopasowanych — rzekł w końcu.

Hermiona obróciła się na stołku. Słucham? — pomyślała.

— Cóż — odparł, spoglądając to na nią, to na pismo — żadne nie ma pary szarych komórek pod kopułą...

Zachichotała nieco.

— Lavender wcale ich nie potrzebuje, by żyć.

Snape pokręcił głową.

— Najwyraźniej nie; jak widać, znalazła nowy sposób na sprzedawanie swoich wdzięków.

— Możnaby powiedzieć, że jest pierwszą w czarodziejskim świecie erotyczną modelką — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi słysząc gorzki ton w swoim głosie.

— Minerva dostała niemal ataku serca gdy, otwarłszy wydanie _Czarownicy_, ujrzała tam pannę Brown reklamującą nową linię bielizny Twilfit'a i Tatting'a.

Hermiona poczuła słaby żar na policzkach na myśl, że Ron mógł oglądać jeszcze bardziej odważne sesje Lavender jako modelki. — Wydaje się pan sporo o tym wiedzieć, profesorze — powiedziała trochę oschle. — Może jest pan pod wrażeniem jej _wdzięków_?

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że zadała mu takie pytanie.

Na szczęście, odebrał jej słowa bardziej jako droczenie się, gdyż uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo i złożył gazetę.

— Nie zamierzam odpowiadać na to pytanie, panno Granger.

W gruncie rzeczy wolałaby już klarowne zaprzeczenie.

— Tylko nie otwieraj dolnej szuflady mojego biurka, hmm?

Z szeroko otwartymi ustami patrzyła jak nonszalancko wyśliznął się z sali. Żartował sobie chyba. Jej wzrok bezwiednie skierował się ku biurku. Hermiona zaśmiała się z samej siebie.

Uwielbiał od czasu do czasu zbijać ją z pantałyku — takie miał po prostu poczucie humoru.

Hermiona podniosła gazetę i jeszcze raz przyjrzała się zdjęciu Rona z Lavender. Po chwili pokręciła głową i rzuciła dziennik spowrotem na biurko.

Nie, nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

Nie ma do diabła takiej opcji, żeby Severus Snape trzymał w dolnej szufladzie biurka takie prostackie czasopisma.


	3. Rozdział III

Miło mi zaprezentować kolejny przetłumaczony rozdział :) Życzę przyjemnej lektury :)

* * *

Rozdział III

W ciągu następnych kilku dni Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że Ron i reszta przyjaciół wciąż byli dla niej ważni. Często pisywała do Harry'ego i Ginny, choć od dosyć dawna się z nimi nie widziała. Z Ronem nie spotkała ani nie korespondowała od kilku miesięcy. Tęskniła za nimi wszystkimi, ale mogła jedynie zastanawiać się czy zerwanie z nimi kontaktu wyszło jej na dobre.

Uraza skrywana do Rona niewątpliwie osłabła do tego stopnia, że zapragnęła, by w przyszłości pozostali przyjaciółmi. Wierzyła, że to z powodu dystansu. Po części była zadowolona, że okoliczności zmusiły ją do podróży do Hogwartu, bo w innym wypadku wszystko potoczyłoby się trochęinaczej.

Po porażce z Ronem i późniejszych tego następstwach, Hermiona na poważnie rozważała zamieszkanie z rodzicami i podjęcie jakiejś mugolskiej pracy — musi przecież jakoś zarabiać na życie. Tam przynajmniej brak mocy magicznej nie byłby problemem. Ponadto nikt nie patrzyłby na nią z politowaniem bo chłopak rzucił ją dla 'modelki' erotycznej.

Lecz niemal natychmiast pojawiła się przeszkoda — nie miała żadnego mugolskiego wykształcenia. Myślała, czy nie poprosić Harry'ego lub Ginny o sfabrykowanie CV, ale przypomniała sobie, że Profesor McGonagall zaoferowała jej swoją pomoc. Miała pewność, że była opiekunka Gryffindoru napisze jej referencje, które pomogą dziewczynie w mugolskim świecie.

Na odpowiedź nie czekała długo — McGonagall odpisała bezzwłocznie, ale nie załączyła ła natomiast, by spotkały się w Hogwarcie.

Ta wizyta utkwiła jej w pamięci.

Ginny aportowała ją do Hogsmeade, oszczędzając jej tym samym długiej jazdy pociągiem. Przy bramie została przywitana przez Hagrida. Odprowadził ją do gabinetu dyrektorki, podając hasło niezbędne do uruchomienia ruchomych schodów.

— Panna Granger! Niezmiernie miło mi znów panią widzieć. Jak się pani miewa?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. — Jest... w porządku, pani profesor, dziękuję. A u pani wszystko dobrze?

— Och, wręcz wspaniale, dziękuję. A teraz usiądź, proszę.

Usiadła.

— Co to za pomysł z tym powrotem do mugolskiego świata?

Nie było, jak widać, mowy o owijaniu w bawełnę. — Cóż, jak pani zapewne rozumie, pani profesor, mam pewien kłopot ze znalezieniem pracy niewymagającej używania różdżki...

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. — Jestem pewna, że coś dla pani znajdziemy i powrót do mugolskiego świata nie będzie konieczny! Wiem, że się tam pani wychowywała, panno Granger, ale chyba nie chce pani tak całkowicie odwracać się od magii?

— Oczywiście, że nie, i nie zamierzam zostać w tamtym świecie na zawsze, ale cóż poradzić? Próbujemy utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy. Myślę jednak, że przerwa dobrze by na mnie wpłynęła. — Hermiona przekręciła się na niewygodnym krześle, wciąż czując się źle z powodu plotek na jej temat krążących w prasie.

— Odzyskasz swoją moc, moja droga. Co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości.

— Mam nadzieję.

— Myślałam trochę o tym, i chyba znalazłam idealne rozwiązanie — przerwała gdy otworzyły się drzwi.

— Chciałaś mnie widzieć, Minerwo?

Zesztywniała na dźwięk głosu Severusa Snape'a.

— Severusie, usiłuję rozwiązać problem panny Granger, jakim jest tymczasowy brak zatrudnienia. Usiądź, proszę.

Snape zajął miejsce potakując zwięźle w kierunku dyrektorki. Na ustach Hermiony przez chwilę pojawił się grymas, gdyż nie wiedziała, dlaczego obecność Snape'a była niezbędna. Profesor wydawał się myśleć o tym samym.

— Wybacz Minerwo, ale z jakiego powodu wciągnęłaś mnie w tę sprawę?

— Ponieważ jesteś moim zastępcą, Severusie, i chciałabym poznać twoją opinię — odrzekła spokojnie. — Mam właśnie zamiar zaproponować pannie Granger praktykę.

— Praktykę? — powtórzyła Hermiona.

McGonagall przytaknęła entuzjastycznie.

Hermiona roześmiała się z zakłopotaniem. — Ale ja nie mogę używać różdżki...

— Wiem...

— No cóż, będę mogła zajmować się jedynie mugoloznawstwem albo... Och... — przerwała, doznając nagłego olśnienia. — Eliksiry... — rzekła cicho, spoglądając lękliwie na siedzącego obok mężczyznę.

Zakrył dłonią oczy i westchnął donośnie nim zabrał głos.

— Minerwo, w Hogwarcie od lat nikt nie podjął jakiejkolwiek praktyki – nie było zbytnio takiej potrzeby. Czy Ministerstwo w ogóle zezwala jeszcze na takie układy? — Ku konsternacji Hermiony, jego głos zabarwiła nutka nadziei.

— Oczywiście, że tak! — kobieta spojrzała na Hermionę przez okulary. — Stypendium, jakie zapewniają nie jest wygórowane, ale dzięki niemu nie poniesie pani kosztów związanych z życiem w Hogwarcie. — Hermiona milczała. — Lubiła pani Eliksiry, prawda? — naciskała McGonagall.

— No... tak — przyznała dziewczyna ostrożnie.

— Minerwo, ja nie mam czasu na...

— Ależ masz go, Severusie! W gruncie rzeczy, z panną Granger przy boku zyskasz wiele dodatkowego czasu – pomoże Ci w prowadzeniu zajęć, sprawdzaniu prac i tak dalej, a jednocześnie będzie pracowała nad projektem.

Snape spochmurniał głęboko.

— Tak będą wyglądały pani obowiązki, panno Granger. Będzie pani prowadziła projekt badawczy – jakikolwiek pani zechce – a od czasu do czasu pomoże pani Severusowi w pracy. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że takie kwalifikacje są wysoce przydatne w magicznym świecie.

Hermiona zagryzła wargę. Nie wątpiła, że nauka u boku kogoś takiego jak Severus Snape wzbudzi niemały respekt, a jej samej da znaczące poczucie spełnienia. Jakże by inaczej? Kto wie, z czym musiałaby się zmierzyć, biorąc pod uwagę sześć lat bycia jego uczennicą!

— Profesorze, naprawdę doceniam tę propozycję, ale po prostu... nie jestem pewna, czy tego chcę. Nie chciałabym sprawiać profesorowi kłopotu, szczególnie jeśli nie byłabym w to zaangażowana całym sercem.

Prawdę mówiąc, ten pomysł miał pewien sens. Hogwart był idealnym miejscem gdzie mogła się od tego wszystkiego oderwać, ale czy wytrzyma cały rok ze Snape'em? Pozatym ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnęła, była świadomość, że Snape przyjmuje ją z przymusu, a tak to właśnie wyglądało.

Gdyby tylko mogła dostać staż u profesora Flitwicka!

— Nie przejmuj się Severusem – nie ma nic przeciwko temu — rzekła lekko McGonagall, ale Hermiona, usłyszawszy westchnienie niezadowolenia, poczuła się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo.

— Czy dostanę trochę czasu do namysłu?

Pani dyrektor kiwnęła głową. — Oczywiście!

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. — Dziękuje; zatem dam pani odpowiedź w ciągu kilku dni.

Nie musiała się jednak zastanawiać – będzie musiała odmówić. Oferta McGonagall pochlebiała jej, podobnie jak samo pragnienie pomocy jej, ale nie chciała by ktoś z litości pozwolił się sobie narzucać. Ponadto, była winna Snape'owi przysługę, a zwalanie mu się na głowę nie byłoby najlepszym sposobem na zrewanżowanie się.

Hermiona pożegnała się – Snape milczał – i skierowała się w stronę Hogsmeade, do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie czekała na nią Ginny. Ten dzień z całą pewnością nie poszedł na marne, ale wciąż nie miała pojęcia, co powinna zrobić dalej ze swoim życiem.

W zmianie nastawienia do praktyk przyszedł jej z pomocą pewien list.

Przez kolejne kilka dni Hermiona czekała na odpowiedni czas, by pójść do Hogwartu i z należytym szacunkiem odrzucić propozycję stażu. W tym właśnie okresie przyleciała owa nieznana sowa.

Cóż, sowa faktycznie była obca, ale charakter pisma – nie.

Pomyślała, że jedyną sensowną przyczyną z jaką napisał do niej Severus Snape, mogła być tylko konieczność podjęcia radykalnych kroków – by upewnić się, że nie przyjęła oferty McGonagall i tym samym nie będzie marnować jego cennego czasu. Z tego powodu wahała się, czy otwierać kopertę.

_Szanowna Panno Granger,_

_Piszę do Pani na żądanie Profesor McGonagall. Chciałem poinformować, że jest mi zupełnie obojętne, czy podejmie Pani staż w Hogwarcie, czy też nie. Wygląda na to, że jestem również zmuszony zapewnić Panią, że moja decyzja została podjęta w zupełności przeze mnie, a nie z powodu jakichkolwiek niestosownych nacisków ze strony zwierzchników._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Profesor S. Snape,_

_Zastępca Dyrektora_

_Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart_

Kiedy skończyła czytanie tego krótkiego pisma, jej brwi znajdowały się praktycznie u szczytu czoła. Jeśli McGonagall oczekiwała, że taki obrót sprawy przekona ją o przyzwoleniu Snape'a, to grubo się myliła. Teraz miała pewność, że McGonagall w jakiś sposób ma Snape'a w garści.

Niemniej jednak, co, jeżeli Snape da jej szansę i przyjmie ją? Jeśli o to chodziło, zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę chciała tej szansy. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie nauki Eliksirów, nie licząc owutemów, ale nie przypuszczała też, że zrezygnuje z pracy w Ministerstwie zaledwie po roku.

Czy potrafiłaby stawić czoło życiu w Hogwarcie, razem z nauczycielami i uczniami? Z drugiej strony, ułatwiony dostępu do stosu książek i podręczników była dość pociągająca…

Ostatecznie wróciła do szkoły z zamiarem poinformowania o swojej decyzji. Skonfrontuje się z Mistrzem Eliksirów w przeświadczeniu, że będzie z nią szczery. Na szczęście natknęła się na niego koło kamiennego gargulca strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu pani dyrektor.

— Profesorze Snape! — zawołała w korytarzu.

Zatrzymał się i poczekał, aż dziewczyna do niego dotrze. — O co chodzi, panno Granger?

— Chodzi o ten staż, profesorze… Naprawdę nie chciałabym być dla pana ciężarem, to znaczy, nawet po przeczytaniu pana listu odnoszę wrażenie, że godzi się pan na to wszystko raczej, eee, niechętnie…

— Uważa pani, że jestem niezdolny do wyrażenia swojego zdania?

— Cóż, po prostu trudno jest mi uwierzyć, że przystałby pan na coś takiego… z taką chęcią.

— Sugeruje pani, że w takim razie pani dyrektor, z podniesioną różdżką, kazała mi napisać ten list?

Hermiona zamrugała. — Niezupełnie…

— A może mnie szantażowała?

— Nie, nie sądze…

— Może rzuciła na mnie _Imperiusa_?

— Severusie! — kamienny gargulec poruszył się i wyszła zza niego profesor McGonagall. — Przestać denerwować pannę Granger.

Snape odwrócił wzrok krzywo się uśmiechając.

— Czy podjęłaś już decyzję, moja droga?

Hermiona przygładziła dłonią włosy. — Cóż, właśnie mówiłam profesorowi Snape'owi, że obawiam się, że, będę tylko problemem…

— Ależ skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — zagrzmiała donośnie starsza kobieta — Powiedz jej, Severusie!

Hermiona poczuła się nieswojo, a wzburzona mina Snape'a wprawiła ją w głębokie zażenowanie.

— Panno Granger, nie jestem w stanie pojąć, dlaczego ulega pani złudzeniu, że kiedykolwiek miała pani w tej kwestii jakikolwiek wybór – że oboje go mieliśmy. To jasne, że nasza szanowna pani dyrektor postanowiła, że użyje wszelkich środków by ściągnąć tu panią spowrotem — westchnął ciężko. — Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, zgodzę się, by została pani moją praktykantką… chociaż będę miał pewne, hmm, warunki.

— Bez wątpienia… — zauważyła Hermiona nieco lękliwie.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią wyczekująco.

— No cóż, jeżeli profesor Snape wyraża zgodę, to ja również — odetchnęła głęboko; Na Merlina, ma nadzieję, że nie będzie tego żałowała.

— Wspaniale! — krzyknęła McGonagall ze łzami w oczach — Niezwłocznie skontaktuję się z Ministerstwem, żeby mogli dokończyć papierkową robotę.

Zniknęła za schodami, pozostawiając Hermionę w stanie oszołomienia.

Snape zaczął chodzić przed nią w tę i spowrotem. — No dobrze, panno Granger – w ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni chcę otrzymać propozycję projektu badawczego.

Dwa tygodnie?

— Coś, co będzie odpowiadało zaawansowanemu poziomowi, co będzie zawierało zarówno teorię jak i praktykę, a także będzie miało w sobie coś oryginalnego. Niech ma pani jednak na uwadze, że nie chcemy ponownie wynaleźć koła, więc niech pani trzyma wodze fantazji pod kontrolą – będą pani tylko szkodziły. Poprzednie prace są dostępne w bibliotece, i niech mi pani wierzy, rozpoznam plagiat na pierwszy rzut oka.

Hermiona zmrużyła powieki, urażona jego insynuacjami.

— Poza projektem i innymi obowiązkami, pani zadaniem będzie napisanie esejów na wybrane przeze mnie tematy. Nauczę pani także warzenia niektórych eliksirów, których nie było w wymaganiach do owutemów. Brak powodzenia w spełnieniu tych wymogów spowoduje obniżenie oceny końcowej, niezależnie od jakości pani pracy badawczej.

Czy kiedykolwiek nie skończyła pracy w terminie?

— Jeśli chodzi o te niejednoznacznie określone 'inne obowiązki'; cóż, omówimy je jak tylko zdecyduję, co nimi będzie.

Wyraz jego twarzy stał się odległy i Hermiona zastanawiała się, jakież to przyjemności ma dla niej w zanadrzu.

— Zanim rozpocznie pani pracę, powinna pani zaopatrzyć się w podstawowy zestaw składników. Do pani będzie należało uzupełnianie ich. Standardowy szkolny kociołek nie będzie wystarczający; jako że szkoła ma do dyspozycji ich szeroki wybór, dobrze by było, gdyby wybrała pani jakiś dla siebie – odpowiednie parametry podam pani we właściwym czasie. Wymagany będzie nienaganny strój; nie będzie pani ani uczennicą, ani nauczycielką, ale to nie daje pani całkowitej swobody. W praktyce będzie pani reprezentować szkołę, co wiąże się z adekwatnym zachowaniem.

Hermiona przygryzła policzek. — Świetnie — odrzekła, próbując przyswoić te wszystkie informacje.

Nagle profesor popatrzył na nią surowo. — Zdaję sobie, oczywiście, sprawę z pani problemów. Wiem też, że wahała się pani z podjęciem stażu, ale można powiedzieć, że to dobre wybrnięcie z kłopotliwej sytuacji. Muszę jednak panią ostrzec, panno Granger, że nie będę przewiduję dla pani żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Jeżeli nie jest pani gotowa na pełne poświęcenie, to sugeruję, by natychmiast opuściła pani ten zamek. Rozumie pani?

— Doskonale.

I to było wszystko. Dwa tygodnie później Hermiona wróciła do Hogwartu z kilkoma pomysłami na badania, drżąc nieco w oczekiwaniu. Dokumenty zostały podpisane; Snape próbował ją zniechęcić – wiedziała, że nie przez przypadek pokazał jej opuszczoną komnatę pełną starego, brudnego i zepsutego sprzętu do ważenia eliksirów i dodał ze zwodniczą nonszalancją, że przydałoby się zrobić tu porządek.

W krótkim czasie wprowadziła się na stałe do zamku i tak rozpoczął się jej staż. Nie zważając na powody ich podjęcia, postanowiła, że da z siebie wszystko. Cóż, nie mogła powiedzieć, że kiedykolwiek marzyła by studiować jako praktykantka, ani że Eliksiry były jej ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym, ale podobało jej się to niezwykłe wyzwanie. Taka okazja pomogła jej przestać myśleć o tym, kiedy magiczna moc wróci do niej spowrotem.

Nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że w międzyczasie nie zdarzały się sytuacje, które skłaniały ją do rozmyślań na temat klątwy, pod której działaniem wciąż się znajdowała. Te momenty stawały się jednak coraz rzadziej, teraz wszystko wskazywało na powrót do pełnego zdrowia, i to już w najbliższym czasie

To musiało wkrótce nastąpić; czas naglił. Do zakończenia stażu pozostał tylko jeden semestr, a potem czekał ją powrót do punktu wyjścia. Aczkolwiek z wpisanymi w CV dodatkowymi kwalifikacjami mogła liczyć na więcej możliwości w przyszłości, co bardzo ją cieszyło.

Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że je zdobędzie.

Wiedziała, że jeżeli jej projekt okazałby się być do bani, Snape coś by powiedział; jednakże nie wspomniał też, że jest dobry. Regularnie dawała mu wstępne plany badań by rzucił na nie okiem. Czasami nanosił adnotacje lub poprawki, ale czy spadłaby mu korona z głowy, gdyby tylko raczył rzec: „to wydaje się iść w dobrym kierunku, panno Granger" czy coś takiego, żeby mogła wiedzieć, czy jest na właściwej drodze?

Jedynym sposobem określenia poziomu zadowolenia z jej prac było liczenie sarkastycznych komentarzy. Jeżeli nie było ich w ogóle, Hermiona przyjmowała, że jest w porządku. Zajęło jej trochę czasu zrozumienie, że – w większości przypadków – to nie to, co Snape powie, ale raczej to, czego nie powie daje do myślenia.

W każdym razie, kiedy otrzyma ocenę końcową, dowie się czy intuicja ją zawiodła, czy nie.

Zależało jej jednak, by otrzymać od niego choć jedną pochwałę przed końcem roku szkolnego. I żeby nie było to nic dwuznacznego ani ironicznego. Coś takiego: „Pani eliksir jest w prawidłowy, aczkolwiek nim go pani ukończyła, ja postarzałem się o dziesięć lat" się nie liczyło.

Podobnie jak: „prawidłowy". Jak ona nienawidziła tego słowa! Zawsze sugerowało, że mogła zrobić to lepiej, osiągnąć lepszy wynik; a Hermiona nie zadowalała się przeciętnością.

On kochał takie określenia:

„Prawidłowa próba, panno Granger"

„Pani eliksir jest odpowiedni, znośny, wystarczający, właściwy, satysfakcjonujący…" I wymieniał dalej; zastanawiała się, czy zna każdy wyraz bliskoznaczny do „prawidłowy".

Pragnęła jasności i jednoznaczności – wystarczyłoby jej zwykłe „dobry".

Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób.

A jakże?


	4. Rozdział IV

Od tłumaczki: Śpieszę wyjaśnić czemu tak długa przerwa między rozdziałami.

Otóż pewnego pięknego dnia, po przetłumaczeniu i wrzuceniu rozdziału III, okazało się, że oryginalne opowiadanie ZNIKNĘŁO. Tak. Autorka usunęła z wszystkie swoje teksty (do tej pory ich tam nie ma). Z bólem serca musiałam przerwać tłumaczenie i do niedawna żyłam w przeświadczeniu, że oryginalny tekst przepadł na amen.

Ale ostatnio, gdy „siedziałam" na ff i podjęłam się tłumaczenia innego fanfika, coś mnie tknęło i zapytałam wujka Google o co chodziło z tajemniczym zniknięciem fanfików Hannah-1888. Dociekliwość zaowocowała – na jednym z forów znalazłam link do portalu z większością tekstów autorki, w tym także „One day like this". Radość ma nie znała granic, bo fanfik jest naprawdę ciekawy, wciąga od pierwszego akapitu, i tłumaczenie go na nasz wspaniały język to ogromna przyjemność. Pragnę zatem z radością przedstawić Wam kolejny rozdział opowiadania.

Miłej lektury ;)

* * *

Hermiona często dochodziła do wniosku, że bycie praktykantką w Hogwarcie bywało nieraz osobliwym doświadczeniem. Nierzadko czuła się jakby pomijana — odstająca od nauczycieli; od uczniów zresztą też. Pod wieloma względami stanowiła jednoosobową mniejszość.

Oczywiście wielu spośród kadry zrobiło naprawdę wiele, by czuła się tu mile widziana, zwłaszcza nauczyciele, którzy uczyli ją w przeszłości. Przede wszystkim McGonagall, albo Hagrid, naturalnie. Ale mimo to, gdy siedziała z nimi przy wspólnym stole przy kolacji albo w pokoju nauczycielskim, czuła się czasem dosyć… dziwnie. Po miesiącu nadal uważała, że najgorzej było w pokoju nauczycielskim – raczej panowały tam kliki. Nie zajęło Hermionie wiele czasu rozpracowanie tych małych grupek i pewnych schematów.

Byli tacy, którzy rzadko, jeśli wcale, przychodzili tam w celach towarzyskich — chociażby Profesorowie Sinistra i Trelawney. Hagrid, podobnie, rzadko się pojawiał, choć wcale nie dlatego, że przeszedł na emeryturę – był po prostu za wielki. Profesor McGonagall, jako Dyrektor, zazwyczaj bywała tam tylko wieczorami, ale jeśli już — dzieliła swój czas pomiędzy wszystkich. Taki miała obowiązek.

Pani Hooch, Profesorowie Flitwick, Vector i Sprout, czasem też Pani Pomfrey, zwykle trzymali się razem. Hermiona określiła ich jako „stałych członków", bo znała ich wszystkich jako uczennica. Lubiła spędzać z nimi czas, ale nie dało się ukryć, że byli znacznie starsi od niej, a tym samym mieli niewiele wspólnych zainteresowań. Dołączanie się do ich rozmowy często oznaczało trzymanie się na uboczu.

Potem była grupa nowo zatrudnionych pracowników – nauczycieli Transfiguracji, Obrony i Mugoloznawstwa. Hermiona mogła zrozumieć dlaczego postanowili się zrzeszyć — rozpoczęcie nowej pracy było wystarczająco onieśmielające by nie zawracać sobie dodatkowo głowy kolegami którzy pracują razem od wielu lat.

Choć sama była nowa i mniej więcej w wieku nauczyciela Mugoloznawstwa, Hermiona nie czuła przynależności do ich grupy, i w gruncie rzeczy nie przeszkadzało jej to. Była tak naprawdę pewna, że część z nich patrzy na nią z góry, jak na jedną z uczennic, która po prostu ma pewne przywileje. Teoretycznie, myślała, mieli rację.

Pozycja Snape'a była dość wyjątkowa. Często siedział samotnie w najbardziej zacisznym kącie pokoju i czytał. Był zdecydowanie młodszy niż starsi profesorowie, ale pracował w Hogwarcie już prawie dwadzieścia lat, przez co bez problemu mógłby podpiąć się do grupy „stałych członków", gdyby tylko zechciał.

Wśród kadry panowała silna hierarchia i Hermiona z przyjemnością ją obserwowała.

Jeśli chodzi o nią samą – nie zważając, czy pasowała do którejś z klik – lubiła tu przychodzić, choćby tylko po to by poczytać. Miło było być spędzać czas wśród ludzi – w swojej komnacie czuła się samotnie – mimo towarzystwa Krzywołapa.

Dzisiaj, obok Mistrza Eliksirów znajdował się – jak zazwyczaj – wolny fotel. Dyskretnie się w nim usadowiła. Jedyną reakcją profesora na jej działanie było chłodne zerknięcie znad Proroka Codziennego. Podwinęła nogi i otworzyła książkę.

Hermiona regularnie wybierała to miejsce, głównie dlatego, że siedząc przy nim nie czuła się tak niezręcznie – jakby, w jakimś sensie, urwała się z choinki. Przypuszczała, iż działo się tak dlatego, że poprzez pracę z nim przyzwyczaiła się do niego bardziej niż do kogokolwiek w zamku. Zastanawiała się, czy takimi akcjami go irytowała. To nie tak, że cały czas za nim łaziła, ale skoro spędzał z nią całe dnie, to może wieczorami chce po prostu od niej odpocząć?

Na wszelki wypadek starała się jak najmniej odzywać.

Zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę, że teraz miała do niego inny stosunek niż na początku praktyki. Szczególnie pierwszy tydzień był, delikatnie mówiąc, napięty! Była pewna, że przez cały ten okres nie odezwała się ani słowem. Rano dawał jej instrukcje, a ona wykonywała je po cichu i z przesadną wręcz dbałością o eliksiry – w obawie o to, że nagle powie lub zrobi coś co skłoni Mistrza Eliksirów do wygłoszenia surowej reprymendy.

Była przekonana, że stanie się coś co niebywale go rozzłości. Wiele razy z ubawem wyobrażała sobie go wpadającego do gabinetu McGonagall by oznajmić, że nie mogą razem pracować. Do niczego takiego oczywiście nie doszło, niemniej jednak nie było lekko. Istotnie, takie pilnowanie się całymi dniami bywało męczące.

W tamtym czasie wydawało się, że nigdy nie przywyknie do spędzania takiej ilości czasu w jego towarzystwie – to wszystko było dla niej takie obce. Gdy była uczennicą, zajęcia z nim powielały jeden prosty, uniwersalny schemat: przyjść, trzymać głowę spuszczoną i liczyć na wyjście bez szwanku. Ale Hermiona nie zawsze trzymała się tego planu.

Krótko mówiąc, przez pierwsze tygodnie jej głównym problemem było to, że nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Zdobywała się tylko na okazjonalne: „Ma Pan jeszcze trochę kamieni księżycowych?" albo „Jak długi powinien być esej?". Poza tym, była w kropce. Snape'owi atmosfera wydawała się nie przeszkadzać, cisza była dla niego wręcz zadowalająca, ale Hermionę to wymuszone milczenie powoli wycieńczało i dotarło do niej, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Musi z nim porozmawiać – inaczej zwariuje.

W efekcie pomocny w przełamaniu tej napiętej i nazbyt formalnej atmosfery okazał się być jej kłopot z rzucaniem zaklęć. Nieco wcześniej, Hermiona odkryła, że o ile magia nie była konieczna do sporządzania eliksirów, o tyle często nie można było się bez nich obejść sprzątając kociołki, zepsute mikstury itd.

Pewnego razu przypadkiem upuściła fiolkę i zbierała właśnie kawałki szkła, kiedy wszedł Snape. Wyglądał na umęczonego po ostatnich tego dnia zajęciach.

— Panno Granger — zapytał zaintrygowany — Co u diabła pani robi?

Zarumieniła się i położyła połamane szkło na stole. — No, ja nie mogę… Naprawić tego za pomocą _reparo_...

Przerwał i westchnął.

— Oczywiście, że nie. — W okamgnieniu zreperował fiolkę. — Niech pani posłucha, jeśli potrzebuje pani pomocy z niektórymi zaklęciami, niech pani po prostu powie: przecież nie odgryzę pani głowy; to w końcu nie pani wina.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

— Musi pani nauczyć się zostawiać dumę za drzwiami.

Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem i zaśmiała się. — Tak, to prawda. — Jej duma niewątpliwie cierpiała na myśl o proszeniu kogoś by rzucił za nią proste _reparo_.

Ale pomimo zapewnienia, że nie odgryzie jej głowy, bywały momenty, w których dokładnie na to miał ochotę. Niedługo po incydencie z fiolką, Hermiona potrzebowała znów jego pomocy. Był w swoim gabinecie i, jak każdego wieczoru, poświęcał godzinę na swoje obowiązki jako opiekuna Domu. W tym samym czasie w sali lekcyjnej Hermiona warzyła dosyć skomplikowane antidotum. Krótko mówiąc, w którymś miejscu się pomyliła i eliksir wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć.

Nie był zachwycony gdy przyszła po niego.

Westchnął głęboko i mamrotał coś pod nosem gdy wychodził z gabinetu – niestety udało jej się jedynie uchwycić coś obraźliwego o tym, że musi „niańczyć Gryfonów".

— Co mogło pójść nie tak z tym eliksirem, panno Granger? Ma pani instrukcje przed sobą – nie byłoby prościej nawet gdybym robił to osobiście!

Hermiona zagryzła wargę — była pewna, że jakakolwiek obrona tylko by go sprowokowała.

— Mogę panią zapewnić, panno Granger, że mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż latanie i sprzątanie pani bałaganu!

— Proszę posłuchać, przepraszam, nie zrobiłam tego umyślnie i niech mi pan wierzy, gdybym mogła poradzić sobie bez pana pomocy, nie wzywałabym pana! — Nie mogła się powstrzymać; po fakcie pomyślała, że to przez narosłą tygodniami presję podniosła głos.

Snape spojrzał na nią. — Zatem jakim cudem schrzaniła pani taki eliksir? Zdaje sobie pani sprawę ile kosztuje włos jednorożca?

Niecierpliwym ruchem różdżki posprzątał bałagan.

— Nie wiem… Trzymałam się pana instrukcji.

— Sugeruje pani, że moje instrukcje są złe? — dopytywał się groźnie.

Hermiona nie traciła nerwów. — Niech pan mi powie.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa a potem odwrócił wzrok i przez kilka chwil omiatał nim wzrok. Wreszcie podniósł jeden ze słojów i powąchał jego zawartość. — Nic dziwnego, że pani kociołek omal nie eksplodował; do czego, u licha, potrzebowała pani zmiażdżonych kłów węża?

— Nie potrzebowałam! — zaprotestowała nie dowierzając. Hermiona wyrwała mu słój z dłoni i obróciła go, pokazując etykietę. — Tu jest napisane: sproszkowany róg dwurożca!

— Oczywiście, że to nie róg dwurożca, panno Granger! Nie poczuła pani, że ma inny zapach?

— Nie, nie poczułam – po co miałabym to wąchać, skoro jest podpisane?

— Skąd wzięła pani ten słój?

— Z szafki uczniowskiej – tam kazał mi pan szukać!

Na twarzy Snape'a zaczęło rysować się zrozumienie. Z impetem postawił pojemnik na stole. — Małe gnojki… — burknął szorstko i gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwiczki szafki. Zaczął wyjmować z niej niektóre pudełka i słoiki.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała zakłopotana Hermiona.

Odkręcił wieczko słoika z napisem „sproszkowane kły węża", który zawierał podobny proszek, i zajrzał do niego. — To są rogi dwurożca!

— Etykiety były zamienione? — Wyczuwała w nim złość, która wprost rozchodziła się wokół niego falami.

— Cholerne bachory, myślą, że są takie cwane! — wysyczał — Widziała pani kiedyś coś tak nieodpowiedzialnego? Do ilu wypadków mogłoby przez to dojść! — Z gniewem zerwał nalepki i przywrócił na swoje miejsca. — Niech no tylko dorwę tego, kto to zrobił…!

— Jestem pewna, że nie chcieli wyrządzić nikomu krzywdy – to tylko dziecięce wygłupy. — Jeśli sądziła, że to go uspokoi, to grubo się myliła.

Naskoczył na nią. — Usprawiedliłaby pani tak karygodne zachowanie, tylko dlatego, że to dzieci? Ależ oczywiście, jakże mógłbym oczekiwać czegoś więcej od kogoś, kto bagatelizuje rzucanie po sali petardami.

Oczy Hermiony wyraźnie się rozszerzyły.

— Cóż, dziękuje za potwierdzenie – kontynuował – Nietrudno było się domyślić gdy na jaw wyszły wszystkie fakty: rzucona fajerwerka, skradzione składniki, a potem, kilka tygodni później panna Granger ląduje w szpitalu – jako kot.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła oczy. — Zgadzam się, tamto zdarzenie było… niefortunne.

Snape prychnął, zwrócił się spowrotem w kierunku szafki i przejrzał jej zawartość. — Będę musiał teraz to wszystko sprawdzić — parsknął zniecierpliwiony.

Przy akompaniamencie coraz głośniejszego brzęku naczyń, Hermiona podeszła bliżej. — Proszę zaczekać, ja to zrobię – I tak już nie zdążę zrobić eliksiru od nowa.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. — No dobrze, niech będzie.

Wkrótce Hermiona została sama. Zamyślona przyglądała się zadaniu które ją czeka. Cóż, przynajmniej wiedziała, że to nie z jej winy eliksir się nie udał. Najwyraźniej jednak nawet to nie było powodem do otrzymania przeprosin od Snape'a za spapranie go.

Wciąż ciekawiło ją jedno – jak długo czekał na okazję do wypomnienia Hermionie osobiście jej nieszczęśliwej przygody z Eliksirem Wielosokowym na drugim roku?

Jednak takie właśnie wybuchy pomogły Hermionie przywyknąć do codziennego przybywania z nim. Dzięki nim zrozumiała, że nie musiała dawać mu sobą pomiatać. Nie da jej przecież szlabanu ani, co gorsze, wyrzuci na zbity pysk, jeżeli ośmieli się mu sprzeciwić czy obstawać przy swoim. Oczywiście wiedziała, że jego tolerancja ma swoje granice, ale najzwyczajniej nie miała ochoty się o tym przekonać.

— Panno Granger?

Hermiona aż podskoczyła wyrwana z zamyślenia. — Tak, profesorze?

Snape włożył rękę do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął z niej zwój pergaminu starannie związany wstążką. — Doświadczenie zawodowe — powiedział enigmatycznie.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. — Co z nim?

Rozwinął pergamin. — Najnowszy wymysł urzędasów z Ministerstwa – w ramach praktyk jest pani zmuszona odbyć co najmniej trzydzieści godzin pracy żeby zdobyć kwalifikacje. Musi być to oczywiście praca związana z eliksirami.

Usiłowała nie wzdychnąć. — Niech zgadnę – będę musiała sama to sobie wszystko zorganizować?

— Naturalnie; aczkolwiek załączyli listę ofert, które być może zechce pani wziąć pod uwagę.

Hermiona wzięła od niego zwój i rozplątała go. — Czy interesują Cię podstawy przyrządzania eliksirów i zdobywania składników? Apteka Slug'a i Jigger'a na Ulicy Pokątnej jest głównym dostawcą pierwszej klasy ingrediencji… Bla, bla, bla — skończyła przewracając oczami.

— A w rzeczywistości oznacza to: czy interesuje Cię zamiatanie wnętrzności i upychanie wszelkiej maści czarujących odpadów?

Kiwnęła porozumiewawczo głową. — A co pan na to; Czy fascynują Cię budowa i ulepszanie przyrządów do warzenia eliksirów? Zgłoś się do Sklepu z Kotłami Potage'a po więcej informacji dotyczących tej ekscytującej dziedziny.

— Ach; cudowny świat rozpadających się kociołków, zacisków i tygli.

Hermiona uniosła brwi. — Porywające, jak sądzę— rzekła luźno.

— Całkowicie.

Odpowiedziała rozbawionym uśmiechem. — Cóż, reszta ogłoszeń wcale nie jest lepsza…

— Nie jesteś ograniczona do tych opcji: są docelowo skierowane do uczniów zdających SUM-y, stąd ich służebny charakter. Święty Mung, na przykład, ma własną aptekę. Nie mam wątpliwości, że praca tutaj jest o wiele większym wyzwaniem.

Hermiona przeanalizowała wnikliwie dokument, a następnie rozejrzała się po pokoju upewniając się, że nikt jej nie usłyszy. — Wie pan — zaczęła cicho — moje zdolności magiczne uległy dużej poprawie, ale tam ktoś mógłby mnie przyłapać.

Snape zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Jeśli o to chodzi, to nie sądzę, by kazali ci robić cokolwiek bardziej złożonego. W każdym razie wątpię by reakcja była tak niepomyślna jak w przeszłości.

Merlinie, nie; naprawdę liczyła, że już nigdy nie będzie musiała znosić tego upokorzenia. Snape był świadkiem najgorszych skutków ubocznych klątwy, i cóż, niechcący także je spowodował.

Przeklęty klątwa!

Pracowała spokojnie w gabinecie nad projektem, kiedy w drzwiach nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Snape.

— Panno Granger, musi pani popilnować mojej klasy.

Zatkało ją. — Słucham?

— Musi się pani przez chwilę zająć moimi trzeciorocznymi: Pani Dyrektor wzywa mnie do siebie — wyjaśnił zniecierpliwiony.

Hermiona chrząknęła. — Popilnować? — Wiedziała, że brzmi jak idiotka.

— Tak! Proszę za mną.

Wstała i w milczeniu poszła za nim do sali lekcyjnej. Serce zaczynało jej irytująco kołatać.

— Nie wolno mi zostawić ich bez opieki: są w środku przyrządzania Formuły Wzmacniającej. Niech ich pani ma po prostu na oku aż wrócę. Jeśli nie będzie mnie do dzwonka, niech wleją mikstury do butelek i zostawią w sali.

Hermiona przytaknęła oniemiała, czując zdenerwowanie. Nie miała pojęcia co zrobić z salą pełną nieprzewidywalnych dzieci, w dodatku wyposażonych w potencjalnie niebezpieczne kociołki! Co jeśli po wyjściu Snape'a zaczną rozrabiać?

— Panna Granger zostanie z wami podczas mojego pobytu u Pani Dyrektor. Na każdego sprawiającego problemy czeka beczka rogatych ślimaków do wypatroszenia.

Snape opuścił pomieszczenia, a Hermiona została tam sama i gapiła się na las twarzy. Niezupełnie wiedząc, co zrobić ze sobą, usiadła w fotelu Snape'a i spróbowała ogarnąć wszystko w głowie. Zauważyła, że wraz z wyjściem profesora z wielu uczniów wyraźnie uszło napięcie. Zmartwiło ją to, ale gdy ci kontynuowali warzenie eliksirów, uspokoiła się. Miała nadzieję, że specyficzny rodzaj dyscypliny wprowadzanej przez Snape'a działa gdziekolwiek się on znajduje.

Do końca zajęć pozostało pół godziny. Po siedzeniu tam jak głupia przez kilka minut, pomyślała, czy nie powinna przypadkiem czegoś zrobić, na przykład wstać i przejść się po sali. Albo, powinna…

— Yyy, Panno Granger?

Hermiona odwróciła głowę i dostrzegła uczennicę z podniesioną ręką.

— Tak? — Wstała i podeszła do dziewczyny.

— Chyba źle pocięłam rdest ptasi.

Hermiona spojrzała na deskę. Ziele było całkowicie zniszczone ostrzem noża uczennicy. — No dobrze, idź i weź więcej, ale tym razem tnij drobno czubkiem noża, żeby nie stracić zbyt wiele soku. I posprzątaj ten bałagan. — Zanim Snape go zobaczy.

Poradziwszy sobie z jednym problemem, wkrótce musiała zająć się kolejnym; pojawił się wręcz natychmiast.

Rozległ się ostrzegawczy dźwięk bulgotania i Hermiona z przerażeniem spojrzała w drugi kąt pomieszczenia i zobaczyła, że kociołek jednego z chłopców produkuje ogromne bąbelki. W okamgnieniu zaczął kipieć, a metalowe okucie dygotać. Uczniowie wokół wstali, a hałas wypełnił całą salę.

Niewiele myśląc, Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę. — Spokojnie; niech nikt się nie rusza. — Błyskawicznie zgasiła ogień pod kociołkiem całkowicie się go pozbywając. Po chwili ze stołów zniknęła zawartość naczynia; kolejny ruch różdżką i po płynie rozlanym na podłodze również nie było śladu.

Zatrzymała się i zobaczyła czego przed chwilą dokonała. Trudno jej było uwierzyć, że zaklęcia zadziałały.

— Czy nikt nie został opryskany?

— Ja, proszę pani – poparzyłam sobie dłoń.

— W porządku, idź do Pani Pomfrey do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pozostali – wracać do pracy.

Nim wróciła spowrotem do biurka Snape'a zauważyła, że cała się trzęsie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy to minie, ale po chwili doznała zawrotów głowy. Usiadła i wzięła głęboki wdech.

— Gdy skończycie… Wlejcie je, proszę, do butelek i zostawcie Profesorowi Snape'owi.

Mistrz Eliksirów pojawił się w drzwiach kilka chwil później, gdy Hermiona poczuła wiercenie w brzuchu. Uczniowie krzątali się przy swoich stołach pakując swoje rzeczy. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy tak się nie ucieszyła na widok profesora.

Rzucił jej spojrzenie i poszedł układać fiolki, jednocześnie odfajkowując w rejestrze nazwiska wychodzących uczniów.

— Co się dzieje, na Merlina? — powiedział cicho, żeby nie usłyszeli go trzecioroczni. — Jest pani blada jak ściana.

Hermiona otworzyła usta by odpowiedzieć, ale natychmiast zamknęła je z powrotem. Przekręciła szybko głowę, nie chcąc by wszyscy widzieli ją w takim stanie.

Po wyjściu ostatniego ucznia, mężczyzna podjął temat na nowo. — A zatem?

— Musiałam… użyć magii… kociołek eksplodował… — Hermiona głośno łapała powietrze, uparcie usiłując powstrzymać nudności.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. — Proszę podejść, zabiorę panią do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Niepewnie podniosła się z fotela, ale momentalnie oparła się o biurko dla złapania równowagi. — Nie dam rady pójść tak daleko.

— Zatem do mojego gabinetu – przyniosę coś na dolegliwości żołądkowe.

Hermiona milczała; była skupiona na udawaniu, że wszystko jest w porządku kiedy wychodzili na korytarz – na wypadek obecności uczniów. Na szczęście podróż przebiegała spokojnie. Już prawie byli na miejscu, gdy niemal ugięły się pod nią kolana. Zatrzymała się i automatycznie chwyciła się ramienia Snape'a. Drugą dłonią oparła się o pobliską ścianę.

— Potrzebuję… chwilkę. — Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się na oddychaniu. Była silnie zdeterminowana by nie poddać się chorobie, ani przy nim nie upaść. Snape nic nie mówił, za co Hermiona była mu wdzięczna. W końcu poluźniła uścisk i spróbowała iść, ale wciąż trzymała dłoń przy jego ramieniu.

— Wygląda pani na ledwo żywą.

Hermiona zaśmiała się słabo. — I tak się czuję.

Kiedy znaleźli się w gabinecie, Snape tranfigurował krzesło w kanapę. Hermiona z ulgą z niej skorzystała.

— Proszę to wypić – pomoże na żołądek.

Z wdzięcznością opróżniła zawartość małej fiolki, położyła się i zamknęła oczy.

— Czy mam wezwać panią Pomfrey?

Hermiona przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. — Nie — westchnęła — nie będzie mi w stanie zbytnio pomóc – muszę po prostu się przespać.

Poczuła, że zbiera jej się na wymioty i z całych sił starała się zapanować nad rewolucją w jelitach. Wkrótce eliksir zaczął działać, a dolegliwość ustępować. Hermiona wstała i potarła pulsujące skronie. — To było tylko kilka zaklęć odsyłających, na Merlina! — bąknęła sfrustrowana. Nigdy nie czuła się tak wycieńczona.

Snape chrząknął. — Nie powinienem był zostawiać pani z nimi samej.

Hermiona spojrzała jak pochyla się nad biurkiem. — Nie szkodzi – dobrze wiedzieć, że moja magia właściwie już działa.

— Muszę przyznać, że miała pani wyjątkowego pecha, że Jabez Yaxley tak biegle władał różdżką – wygląda na to, że odczuwa pani efekty klątwy znacznie intensywniej, niż przypuszczałem.

Spowrotem zanurzyła się w sofie, oparła głowę o miękką poduszkę i pozwoliła powiekom opaść. — Wiem — rzekła cicho — Pani Pomfrey twierdzi, że klątwa wciąż dość silnie na mnie działa. Nienawidzę o tym myśleć. — Dołowała ją świadomość, że w jej ciele tkwi czarna magia. — Dlaczego to ma na mnie taki wpływ? Próbowałam znaleźć odpowiedź, ale nie udało się.

Profesor wzruszył ramionami, wziął z biurka klepsydrę i obrócił ją do góry nogami. — Trudno, tak naprawdę, powiedzieć — rzekł w zamyśleniu. — W gruncie rzeczy niewiele ustalono odnośnie tego, jak działa magia. Rzucanie zaklęć, nawet najprostszych, wymaga skupienia, siły, energii – wszystko to może potencjalnie przeforsować organizm. Przez to, między innymi, odradza się używania magii dzieciom aż nie podrosną. Upraszczając, możemy uznać magię za źródło energii wzmacniającej ciało, w sensie biologicznym; dlatego też czarodzieje żyją dłużej i tak dalej. Pani źródło dotarło do punktu w którym ciało walczy z magią ponieważ używanie jej osłabia organizm.

— Więc to tak jakbym szkodziła sama sobie, czy co? Klątwa stłumiła moją magiczną moc, a moje ciało zwalcza ją żeby powstrzymać dalsze zniszczenia spowodowane czarowaniem – pewien rodzaj samozachowania, jak sądzę.

Odszedł od biurka i zaczął lustrować jeden z regałów. — Powodem przez który nie znalazła pani żadnych informacji o klątwie jest, jak uważam, fakt, że powstała ona niedawno. Słyszano plotki, że tego typu zaklęcia stworzył Voldemort podczas swojej pierwszej próby przejęcia władzy. Uznał je za nieskończenie zabawną karę dla tych, którzy stanęli po stronie Mugoli. Ale, z tego co wiem, nic z tego nie wyszło; i nie tylko dlatego, że Harry Potter wcześnie ukrócił intrygi Voldemorta. Jednakże nie można zaprzeczyć, że takie starania zostały podjęte, czy to przez samego Czarnego Pana, czy przez jednego z jego śmierciożerców. Z pewnością Yaxley zdołał zdobyć gdzieś formułę zaklęcia, bo szczerze wątpię, by stworzył ją on sam lub jego ojciec. Ta książka pomoże pani lepiej pojąć teorię magii. Niektórzy uznali ją za pretensjonalne dyrdymały, głównie przez złożone podejście do tematu, ale ma pani szansę wyrobić sobie własną opinię.

— Dziękuję. — Wzięła księgę i spojrzała na nią z uznanie – miała ochotę z miejsca zacząć ją czytać, ale przeciągłe ziewnięcie przypomniało jej dlaczego się tutaj znalazła.

— Przepraszam, dziś już raczej na nic się przydam…

— Cóż, jestem przekonany, że musiałbym odpowiedzieć na kilka trudnych pytań gdybym pozwolił pani osunąć się prosto do kociołka.

Wstała powoli, z grymasem spowodowanym bólem głowy. — Do jutra powinnam wydobrzeć.

I, krótko mówiąc, tak się stało. Od razu po powrocie do swojego pokoju poszła do łóżka i spała bez przerwy aż do rana. Na szczęście miała jeszcze cały weekend by stanąć na nogi.

Poppy nie była zachwycona gdy dowiedziała się o jej stanie. W rzeczy samej, przyszła do jej komnaty, uparcie ją zapewniając, że Snape nie zostawi jej w najbliższym czasie samej w czasie zajęć – już ona tego dopilnuje!

Jedyne o czym pomyślała to ogrom upokorzenia – widziała w głowie jak pielęgniarka go wymyśla.

To było przecież miesiące temu i była pewna, że nigdy już nie będzie przechodzić przez coś podobnego – musi po prostu przestać się tym zadręczać. Poza tym, powrót tu, do świata zewnętrznego, wydawał się być dobrym pomysłem. Musiała też zacząć planować co będzie robiła gdy opuści Hogwart, a takie zajęcie być może popchnie ją we właściwym kierunku.

— Wie pani, Panno Granger, myślę, że na tym etapie nie musi się pani martwić tym, że ludzie poznają pani problem – nie muszą wiedzieć na ile poważny jest jego charakter — powiedział kontemplacyjnie Snape — Dyskrecji wymagało dopilnowanie, by nie wydawała się pani być łatwym celem kolejnego nikczemnego ataku.

— Też tak myślę — przytaknęła Hermiona. — Prawdę mówiąc, jestem zaskoczona, że nikt się nie dowiedział. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś i tak zauważy, że rzadko widuje mnie z wyciągniętą różdżką.

— Przypisuje pani uczniom większe zdolności obserwacji niż ja sam.

Oko Hermiony zabłysło. — Ale to dopiero ciekawe; nie sądziłam, że profesor w ogóle przypisuje im jakiekolwiek umiejętności.

Bardziej poczuła, niż zobaczyła, jego wzrok. Zawsze ciężko było przewidzieć jego reakcję na zaczepki, ale nigdy nie mogła się powstrzymać rzucenia czasem jakiejś drobnej uwagi. Była to dla niej nowość, ale wiedziała, że nigdy jej się znudzi; nie teraz, kiedy tak bardzo zwiększyły się szanse, że ujdzie jej to na sucho.

Snape jeszcze raz podniósł gazetę. — Stąpa pani po kruchym lodzie, Panno Granger, i to bardzo kruchym.

Zerknęła na niego kątem oka, ale pochwycił jej spojrzenie i uniósł brew.

Hermiona nieoczekiwanie otrzeźwiała.

Hmm; może miał rację.


	5. Rozdział V

To było jej wolne środowe popołudnie. Hermiona siedziała w pokoju nauczycielskim, gdzie przy kubku herbaty wertowała _Eliksiry w praktyce. _Snape nalegał, by zaprenumerowała je zaraz po powrocie do pracy. Dodał, że gdyby polegała wyłącznie na „przestarzałych podręcznikach", automatycznie obniżyłby jej ocenę.

Niezwłocznie udała się do _Esów i Floresów_.

Pokój nauczycielski był pusty, ponieważ większość profesorów miała jeszcze zajęcia. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie wyłaniając Elsie Reigate – nauczycielkę Mugoloznawstwa. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i wróciła spowrotem do lektury. Była jednakże zaskoczona gdy Reigate usiadła na krześle obok.

— Jak ty sobie z nim radzisz? — wykrztusiła Reigate kręcąc głową.

— Słucham?

— Jak ty wytrzymujesz z tym człowiekiem, dzień w dzień?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. — Czy masz może na myśli profesora Snape'a?

— Tak!

— Niech zgadnę, zalazł Ci za skórę?

— Właśnie wpadł w szał, bo w trakcie moich zajęć śmiałam odebrać jego domowi trochę punktów! Miał tupet oskarżyć mnie, że nie znam całej sytuacji – tak jak gdyby on przy tym był! Nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś tak okropnego, ja...

— Cóż, każdy ma prawo do własnej opinii — wtrąciła taktownie Hermiona. Nie miała zamiaru krytykować go za jego plecami.

— Gdybyś widziała w jaki sposób do mnie mówił! Mam prawo do dyscyplinowania moich uczniów tak, jak uważam!

— Słuchaj, nie wątpię, że Snape może być dosyć… trudny. — Reigate prychnęła, ale Hermiona zignorowała to i mówiła dalej. — Jestem pewna, że musiał mieć jakiś powód by się tak zachować.

Reigate jedynie spojrzała na Hermionę jak gdyby ta pochodziła z innej planety. — Rozumiem. A więc dobrze — powiedziała krótko, po czym nagle wstała, podeszła do kredensu i zajęła się czajnikiem.

Hermiona pokręciła oczami i po raz kolejny wróciła do czytania. Wiedziała, że musiała istnieć poważna przyczyna dla której Snape wszczął awanturę o odebrane punkty. Może i faworyzował swoich uczniów, ale nie należał do tych, którzy pozwoliliby któremuś z nich uniknąć odpowiedzialności za swoje przewinienia.

Jeśli Reigate sądziła, że wciągnie ją w obsmarowywanie Snape'a, to była w błędzie. Hermiona nie miała z nim żadnego problemu. Ponadto uważała, że gdyby dołączyła do Reigate, świadczyłoby to o jej dwulicowości.

Zastanawiała się, czy to znaczyło, że na swój sposób nieco go polubiła. Hermionie wydawało się, że taki rozwój wypadków nie powinien być żadną niespodzianką. Codziennie z nim pracowała, on traktował ją dość dobrze, więc dlaczego miała nie mieć do niego bardziej przyjacielskiego stosunku? Podejrzewała nawet, że on również tak do niej podchodzi, ale uznała, że to chyba zbyt pochopny wniosek.

Wydawał się całkiem dobrze ją znosić. Hermionie to wystarczało – było wręcz niebywałym postępem! Lecz tak naprawdę ciężko było poznać, co siedzi mu w głowie. Można by powiedzieć, że w trakcie swoich praktyk wnikliwie go obserwowała i zaczęła dostrzegać pewne schematy, nawyki i tym podobne.

Przykładowo, teraz wiedziała, żeby nigdy nie prowokować go w czwartkowe popołudnia kiedy dopiero co skończył zajęcia z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami z czwartego roku – chyba, że chciała, by wylał jej na włosy siarczan. Dziś, jak zwykle po wspomnianych zajęciach, wpadł do swojego gabinetu z przysłowiową czarną chmurą nad głową.

Nigdy wcześniej nie znała kogoś, kto uważał tak wielu swoich bliźnich za całkowicie nieznośnych. Łatwo tracił cierpliwość, a gdy zaczynał mówić krótkim, urywanym tonem, Hermiona wiedziała, że najlepiej dla niej będzie jeśli sama będzie mówiła rzeczowo i bez ogródek – upominanie się o punkty tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację.

Oczywiście gdy był w niewymownie złym nastroju, to nie trzeba było być geniuszem by to zauważyć – sygnały ostrzegawcze dostrzegłby każdy. W miarę możliwości Hermiona wówczas wychodziła; często jednak była zmuszona przeczekać kryzys. Zdarzyło się raz, że była w gabinecie, a on z impetem otworzył drzwi i wepchnął do pokoju ucznia. Wokół nich unosił się, jak bezbłędnie oceniła, smród łajnobomb.

— Sugeruję by nas pani zostawiła, panno Granger, aż się z tym nie uporam.

Hermiona z przejęciem popatrzyła na niego i na drżącego ze strachu chłopca. — Yyy…

— Proszę wyjść, panno Granger!

Właściwie to rzadko podnosił głos, ale gdy już to robił, najlepiej było go słuchać – znacznie upraszczało to życie.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem słyszalnym na całym korytarzu. Stała tam przez kilka minut rozważając, czy nie pójść sobie i wrócić później, ale wnet drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich ten biedny chłopiec, który chwiejnym krokiem zaczął przemierzać hol. Wyglądał niezbyt dobrze. Hermiona wróciła do pracy, ale ten incydent scementował jego gniew i przez resztę popołudnia musiała znosić jego złośliwe uwagi, zniecierpliwione westchnienia i ponure oblicze.

Kilka tygodni później chłopak wciąż miał szlaban.

Rozróżnianie rozmaitych poziomów jego złych nastrojów stało się dla Hermiony łatwe; za to problemem było określić kiedy był w dobrym humorze. Poza tym „dobry" było bardzo luźnym określeniem, niemniej jednak czasem zdarzało się, że Snape stawał się niemal… sympatyczny. Wtedy to mogła przeprowadzić z nim cywilizowaną rozmowę bez żadnych nieprzyjemności.

Takie chwile lubiła oczywiście najbardziej, ale jednak mimo to, gdy chciała coś powiedzieć – czasem prościej było po prostu to zrobić i być dobrej myśli.

Tego wieczoru przy kolacji siedziała obok niego. Przez chwilę próbowała rozstrzygnąć czy powinna wspomnieć o Reigate i jej oburzeniu zachowaniem Snape'a – była ciekawa jego wersji wydarzeń – ale wydało jej się to być w pewnym sensie kablowaniem i ostatecznie powstrzymała się.

Rozejrzała się po tłumie dzieci i zobaczyła coś, co zatrzymało jej wzrok.

— Proszę pana, co się dzieje z Maxem Teasdale'm? — Hermiona sporzała na młodego chłopca przy stole Ślizgonów, który rozgrzebywał na talerzu jedzenie i wyglądał na wyraźnie strapionego. Poczuła w stosunku do tego trzeciorocznego odrobinę sympatii. Widziała go kilka razy na Eliksirach i wiedziała, że często przychodził do Snape'a w trakcie jego dyżurów. Był bardzo spokojny i nieśmiały jak na Ślizgona i miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że często miała ochotę mu pomatkować.

— Jest smutny, bo przez niego Slytherin stracił dziś trzydzieści punktów.

— Co… to był on?

— Słyszałaś więc o tym?

— Tak, cóż, profesor Reigate wspominała coś o tym…

Snape parsknął. — Z pewnością. Wygląda na to, że celowo rzuciła urok na Gryfona. Czy on mógłby coś takiego zrobić? Nie sądzę. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaraz po tym do mnie przyszedł, dość zmartwiony tym, że będzie miał kłopoty za utratę tylu punktów.

— Zatem co się stało?

— No wie pani, pan Teasdale jest jednym z nielicznych Ślizgonów – w porównaniu do Gryfonów – który zdecydował się uczęszczać na Mugoloznawstwo. Cóż, jest na straconej pozycji jeżeli chodzi o rywalizację obu domów na tych zajęciach! Chłopak uparcie twierdzi, że nie rzucił zaklęcia, a ja jestem skłonny mu uwierzyć. Gdyby Reigate miała dość wyczucia, to wiedziałaby, że chłopiec jest zbyt wrażliwy by narażać się na gniew kolegów z domu za zrobienie czegoś tak bezczelnego!

Hermiona kiwnęła w zamyśleniu głową. — Nie wydaje się być typem kogoś kto zrobiłby coś takiego innemu uczniowi.

— Oczywiście, że nie – to jakiś inny uczeń wywołał zamieszanie.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy jest jedyną osobą, która polubiła młodego Teasdale'a – przypadkowo zauważyła, że Snape wydaje się mieć do niego szczególny stosunek. Niestety, najprawdopodobniej oznaczało to, że miał ku temu konkretną przyczynę – taką, w którą Hermiona najpewniej nigdy nie zostanie wtajemniczona.

— Jakoś się wyliże – jest dobrym uczniem, jestem pewna, że lada chwila odrobi utracone punkty.

— Nie powinien — bąknął. Hermiona zobaczyła jak rzucił okiem na koniec stołu, gdzie znajdowała się właśnie Reigate.

— To, być może, nieprofesjonalnie z mojej strony – rozmawiać z panią o niepowodzeniach innego nauczyciela. — Uśmiechnął się głupawo.

Hermiona wyszczerzyła zęby. — Cóż, nic jej nie powiem; w rzeczy samej, ona chyba tak naprawdę niezbyt mnie lubi…

Ponownie skierowała wzrok na stół Slytherinu. Przez spędzanie tyle czasu w lochach znała ich bardziej niż resztę domów. Inni uczniowe wciąż byli w stosunku do nich tak jakby zdystansowani, co było godne pożałowania, aczkolwiek obecnie i tak było z tym lepiej niż za czasów jej nauki w szkole.

Nie było wątpliwości, że Ślizgoni traktowali ją ostrożnie. O, Merlinie, nigdy nie zapomni jak podczas meczu Quidditcha Slytherin kontra Gryffindor wylądowała w sekcji Ślizgonów! Harry i Ron oszaleliby gdyby zobaczyli ją w tym srebrno-zielonym morzu w czasie tak ważnego wydarzenia!

— Co ona tu robi, proszę pana?

— To Gryfonka!

— Powinna siedzieć tam, z nimi!

Snape uciszył ich jednym szyderczym spostrzeżeniem. — Pannie Granger nie trzeba przypominać o mankamencie, jakim jest bycie Gryfonem, panie Crawshaw – musi z nimi żyć na co dzień.

Z oburzenia aż szczęka jej opadła. Była pewna, że Snape wiedział, że nie będzie się mu odgryzać na oczach uczniów.

Ale Hermiona zapamiętała to jako pierwszy powód do zemsty w przyszłości.

— A więc, jak Ci minął tydzień, Hermiono?

— W porządku, Poppy. Rzucałam zaklęcia przywołujące, kilka oczyszczających, transfigurowałam małe przedmioty, i wszystko było dobrze. Chyba byłam bardziej zmęczona w nocy, ale być może tylko mi się wydaje, wiesz?

Pani Pomfrey spojrzała na Hermionę krytycznie. — Tak, wyglądasz na zupełnie zdrową. To bardzo dobra wiadomość, Hermiono.

Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się. — Czy to oznacza, że mogę zająć się bardziej skomplikowanym rzeczami?

— No, szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze bym z tym poczekała. Myślę, że przez kolejny tydzień lub dwa powinnaś robić to co teraz, w razie gdyby wystąpiło skumulowanie objawów. Rozumiesz, o czym mówię?

— Może dojść do nagłego nawrotu?

Poppy przytaknęła.

— Rozumiem — Hermiona była zawiedziona, ale mimo to zdobyła się na uśmiech.

Kiedy wróciła do swojego pokoju, czuła się jednak wewnętrznie rozdarta. Wyciągnęła różdżkę – marzyła by wyczarować Patronusa. To dopiero pokazałoby w jakim stanie jest jej magiczna moc.

Chociaż… byłaby dotkliwie przybita gdyby się nie udało. A nawet jeśli dałaby radę, to czy chciała narażać swoje zdrowie i ryzykować, że będzie dwa kroki do tyłu? Och, ale z drugiej strony…

— Expecto Patronum! — krzyknęła nagle.

Był słabszy niż by chciała, i nie utrzymał się długo, ale pojawił się – jej w pełni uformowany Patronus w postaci wydry.

Hermiona rzuciła się na łóżko, błagając, by nie poczuła się nagle źle. Kiedy była na tyle pewna, że efektów ubocznych nie będzie, sięgnęła do stolika nocnego po esej nad którym ostatnio pracowała. Dziewczyna przeczytała go uważnie, zmartwiona, że przekroczy dopuszczalną długość. W przeszłości popełniła błąd myśląc, że nic się nie stanie jeśli praca będzie kilka cali dłuższa. Była w końcu praktykantką – pisała o ważnych rzeczach!

Snape, oczywiście, był innego zdania.

Za pierwszym razem, gdy tak zrobiła, namalował wielką czerwoną linię przechodzącą przez kilka akapitów, a na marginesie dopisał: „Wyciąć to ględzenie!"

Gdy oddawał jej esej, powiedział:

— Jeśli ustalam maksymalną długość, to oczekuję, że się pani do niej dostosuje. Jakość, nie ilość – oto zasada, którą powinna pani zapamiętać.

Hermiona byłaby gotowa założyć się, że jego wypracowania też nie zawsze były perfekcyjne.

W każdym razie teraz dba, by pisać znacznie drobniejszym pismem.

Od czasu do czasu, Snape spędzał jedne ze swoich odwołanych zajęć na wyjaśnienie jej danego tematu. Zewnętrzny obserwator mógłby pomyśleć, że jest bardzo szczodry skoro poświęca swój ograniczony czas wolny, ale, oczywiście, upewniał się, że na tym skorzysta. Z jakiego innego powodu miałaby zajmować się ocenianiem jego pierwszo- i drugorocznych?

Lecz była to niewielka cena. Bez względu na to co większość myślała o surowym Mistrzu Eliksirów, bezsprzecznie znał się na tym czego naucza. Zawsze z niecierpliwością czekała na następną lekcję.

— Dzień dobry — powiedziała luźno, wchodząc do klasy.

Obdarzył ją spojrzeniem, ale na tym się skończyło. — Dziś omówimy eliksiry uzdrawiające, panno Granger; mam nadzieję, że przeczytała pani materiały wprowadzające.

Hermionie opadła szczęka. — Nie, nie mówił pan nic o nich!

Zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Ach, więc nie powiedziałem pani.

Merlinie; wiedział jak ją wkurzyć. Usiadła marszcząc brwi, wyciągnęła trochę pergaminu, pióro oraz atrament, i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Zaczął ustawiać przed nią kilka napełnionych fiolek, jednocześnie mówiąc.

— Mikstury uzdrawiające – jedne z najważniejszych, a także najbardziej lukratywnych aspektów tworzenia eliksirów; formuły na ból głowy, na przykład, są jednym z bestsellerów na rynku detalicznym. Niespecjalnie trudny do uwarzenia, ale po co bawić się kociołkami i składnikami, skoro można transportować się do najbliższego sklepu i kupić gotowy produkt?

Hermiona powstrzymała śmiech na dźwięk goryczy w jego głosie. — Ludzie są bardzo zapracowani — podsunęła pojednawczym tonem.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. — Raczej leniwi. Wie pani, ile czarodziejów i czarownic faktycznie posiada swój kociołek? Odpowiem pani; co najmniej połowa naszych uczniów opuści Hogwart i już nigdy nie uwarzy żadnego eliksiru. Zdumiewające! Jeśli nie można zrobić czegoś machnięciem różdżki, to ludzie nie chcą o tym słyszeć.

Ze sposobu w jaki na nią patrzył wywnioskowała, że zaczynał czuć złość.

— Cóż, chodzi o czas i efektywność, prawda?

— Tak? — zapytał z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

Hermiona pomyślała, że najlepiej będzie zmienić temat. — Eliksiry nie są raczej wymierającą dziedziną.

— Może nie teraz, ale zobaczymy później.

— Dużo uczniów zdaje je na owutemach…

— Wszyscy są przeciętni, a poza tym, owutemy z Eliksirów zawsze lepiej wyglądają w CV niż z te Opieki na Magicznymi Stworzeniami czy Wróżbiarstwa – nie znaczy to, że będą się faktycznie nimi zajmować.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. — To samo można by powiedzieć o Zielarstwie – ile uczniów chciałoby w tych czasach hodować własne rośliny?

Snape pokręcił głową. — Nie może pani porównywać Zielarstwa z Eliksirami, to… — westchnął — Cóż, jestem pewien, że moglibyśmy debatować o tym cały dzień, ale nie ma na to czasu. — Spojrzał na eliksiry stojące przed nim próbując przypomnieć sobie na czym skończył.

— No dobrze; formuły uzdrawiające – jedne z najważniejszych aspektów Eliksirów, nie tylko dlatego, że większość z nich jest używana w lecznictwie, ale ponieważ nie istnieją odpowiedniki w postaci zaklęć. Albo eliksir – albo nic. — Wskazał na pierwszą w rzędzie fiolkę. — Co to jest?

Hermiona wyjęła z fiolki zatyczkę. Patrząc na sam kolor była prawie pewna co to było, ale wiedziała, że przy Snape'ie lepiej nie wyskakiwać od razu z odpowiedzią.

— Eliksir pieprzowy.

Kiwnął głową. — Następny.

— Fuj, Szkiele-Wzro. — Skrzywiła się poczuwszy jego zapach.

Znowu przytaknął, a Hermiona konynuowała zadanie.

— Eliksir słodkiego snu, balsam na oparzenia, Eliksir uśmierzający ból, maść antyseptyczna.

— Proszę podzielić je na grupy.

— Jakie rodzaje grup?

— Panno Granger, nie jestem tu żeby podawać pani wszystko na tacy!

Hermiona uniosła dłonie w geście zgody. Wpatrywała się w skupieniu w rząd buteleczek. — No cóż… Dobrze, to będzie tak; możemy podzielić je według sposobu aplikacji. A zatem, maści są używane tylko zewnętrznie. Eliksir słodkiego snu, Szkiele-Wzro i pieprzowy należy wypić, a pozostałe… Tak, są wstrzykiwane dożylnie lub podskórnie.

— Jest pani na bieżąco z nowinkami, nieprawdaż? Uzdrowiciele dopiero niedawno zaczęli stosować tę zupełnie mugolską praktykę, bo wcześniej nie mieli ku temu potrzeby.

— Jest bardziej efektywna.

— Dokładnie. — Snape odsunął wszystkie fiolki, za wyjątkiem Formuły przeciwbólowej, na bok i położył na stole dwie nowe buteleczki. — Mamy tu trochę bardziej niebezpieczne mikstury: nalewka z opium, zwana także Laudanum – terminem ukutym przez Paracelsusa. Mugole nazwali by to antydepresantem. Substancje analgetyczne i zmieniające nastrój są wysoce uzależniające przy długotrwałym używaniu. Jakie są obecnie zasady stosowania tych specyfików?

Hermiona przez chwilę się zastanowiła. — Ich produkcja jest nielegalna bez pozwolenia Ministerstwa, a każda fiolka może być objęta zaklęciem śledzącym, żeby mieć pewność, że nie trafi w niepowołane ręce. Tylko niektóre organizacje mogą je wydawać; trzeba mieć też receptę od uzdrowiciela.

— Mniej więcej; ktoś mógłby się kłócić, że te regulacje są czysto formalne. W każdej chwili mógłbym przespacerować się aleją Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i opylić parę buteleczek za niezłą sumkę, i nikt by o tym nie wiedział, a już na pewno nie Ministerstwo. Nietrudno byłoby mi uzyskać wymagane składniki, ale musiałbym się za kogoś przebrać… Nie ma oczywiście prostego antidotum. Twoim dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie opracowanie eliksiru który pomógłby odstawić któryś z tych analgetyków.

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Święty Mung stworzył taką miksturę i ona będzie pani punktem wyjścia. Jednakże ten eliksir mógłby być bardziej skuteczny. Można by go ulepszyć na wiele sposobów.

— No to… dlaczego tego nie zrobiono?

Snape uniósł brwi. — Mówi pani o czasie i efektywności; pomyślmy jednak o pieniądzach. Walka z uzależnieniami nie jest dla Ministerstwa priorytetem, z kolei osób uzależnionych raczej nie stać na bardziej złożone eliksiry. Jednakże posiadam w zapasie trochę składników, które muszę wykorzystać – wkrótce stracą ważność – więc możemy się pobawić w naukowców.

— Rozumiem.

— Nie oczekuję, że będzie pani miała dziś gotowy eliksir – wystarczy receptura.

Hermiona była zaintrygowana – czy to było wyzwanie?

— No dobrze; wychodzę na kawę. Dostarczy mi pani swoją pracę po ostatnich popołudniowych zajęciach.

Nie będzie przesadą powiedzieć, że do końca dnia harowała jak wół. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, długim szperaniu po osobistym schowku Snape'a i szukaniu pomocy w kilku podręcznikach, udało się jej stworzyć formułę która teoretycznie mogłaby działać tak samo jak antydepresanty, ale nie uzależniać.

Była zdeterminowana by uwarzyć ten eliksir i zrobiła to; choć w zapasie zostało jej tylko pół godziny, miała przed sobą buteleczkę z miksturą. Hermiona z dumą patrzyła na połyskującą fiolkę; w środku znajdował się ciemnofioletowy płyn. Zdążyła nawet upewnić się, że dobrze smakuje.

Zabrała swoje rzeczy i pewna siebie weszła do sali lekcyjnej. Podeszła do biurka Snape'a i czekała na ocenę.

— No cóż — powiedział wreszcie — Zobaczmy co tu mamy.

Hermiona położyła przed nim zamkniętą buteleczkę i zwój pergaminu. Snape podniósł fiolkę, rzucił na nią okiem, a potem odłożył ją z dala od siebie niemal wzruszając ramionami i skierował swoją uwagę na recepturę.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Nawet jej pan nie otworzy?

Spojrzał na nią ja ktoś, kto nieustannie ma do czynienia z kretynami. Zawsze doprowadzało ją to do frustracji.

— Panno Granger — zaczął pedantycznie — z tego co wiem, mogła pani tam wlać wszystko. Jak niby miałbym to przetestować? Póki co, niestety, nie jestem uzależniony od środków przeciwbólowych. I choć zrobiłbym wiele dla rozwoju mojej dziedziny, to celowe narażanie zdrowia do nich nie należy.

Hermiona zdusiła w sobie przypływ gniewu.

— Chyba, że pani byłaby skłonna…?

— Nie — odparła przez zaciśnięte wargi, sapiąc. — Jak zatem sprawdzi pan, czy eliksir jest dobry?

— Dowiem się tego analizując pani recepturę, oczywiście

Bo, oczywiście, nie mogła wymyślić czegoś, czego on nigdy wcześniej nie widział, pomyślała z Hermiona z irytacją.

— Cóż, widzę, że podeszła pani do tego na około, nieprawdaż?

— Najwyraźniej. — Merlinie, w życiu nie miała takiej ochoty rzucić na niego klątwy!

— Niech pani spojrzy tu, zamieniłbym jagody na wiązówkę błotną – taki sam efekt, a nie wymaga użycia fig abisyńskich, które, jak pani wie, są uciążliwe w przygotowaniu i opóźniają ukończenie eliksiru o godzinę.

Czym, do diabła, była wiązówka błotna?

— Niech mi pan tylko powie – czy to ma szansę działać?

— Owszem.

— Więc udało mi się. To w końcu najważniejsze.

Widziała wyraźnie, że od złośliwego uśmieszku dzielił o krok. — Skoro tak pani mówi, panno Granger.

Hermiona westchnęła; czasami Snape ją przytłaczał. — To już wszystko na dziś?

Kiwnął głową.

— Zatem miłego popołudnia.

Wzięła ze sobą fiolkę. Może kiedyś będzie mogła pretestować jej zawartość.

Zbliżało się piątkowe popołudnie i Hermiona, dla odmiany, nie mogła się doczekać weekendu.

Spędzi go z Harrym i Ginny na Grimmauld Place. Zaprosili ją, a ponieważ musiała pojechać do Londynu rozejrzeć się za ofertami stażów i praktyk, dałaby radę upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Rona miało tam nie być, ale to nie szkodzi – nadal nie wiedziała, czy chciała się z nim spotkać. Niemniej jednak czuła się bardziej pewnie niż kilka miesięcy temu, i niemały udział miało w tym stopniowe powracanie jej mocy magicznej.

Właśnie była w drodze do gabinetu Snape'a by spytać, czy nie chciałby czegoś z ulicy Pokątnej. Już miała zapukać, gdy usłyszała dochodzące z środka głosy. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać, Hermione przemierzała korytarz tam i spowrotem czekając cierpliwie na koniec rozmowy.

Nie trwało to długo – wkrótce potem drzwi otworzyły się i ze środka wyszedł mężczyzna, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Wepchnął plik dokumentów do skórzanej teczkii nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi zaczął iść w kierunku schodów.

Drzwi były lekko uchylone. Hermiona zapukała energicznie po czym w pełni je otworzyła.

Snape siedział przy biurku i wpatrywał się w dal.

— Kto to był? — zapytała Hermiona nie zdążywszy się powstrzymać.

Snape mrugnął i zwrócił się do niej. — Gdyby choć w najmniejszym stopniu był to pani interes, powiedziałbym pani, ale niestety, nie jest. — Wstał i bez żadnych ceregieli wyszedł z gabinetu.

Hermiona wciągnęła oddech – powinna była trzymać język za zębami. Coś wyraźnie go zdenerwowało.

Podeszła do jego biurka żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zostawił jej żadnych prac do ocenienia. Jego gabinet był dość duży i znajdowało się w nim wiele różnych rzeczy: książki, zestawy ćwiczeń, wypracowania, bibeloty, przyrządy do warzenia eliksirów; jednakże rzadko zostawiał na wierzchu jakiekolwiek papiery.

Mimo tego, zauważyła zaskoczona wyglądający bardzo oficjalnie dokument opatrzony herbem Ministerstwa.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok – nie będzie zadowolony jeśli przyłapie ją na grzebaniu w jego rzeczach, ale…

Zerknęła na papier jeszcze raz, ale znów gwałtownie przeniosła wzrok. Natychmiast zmusiła się by stąd wyjść. Jej życie stałoby się nie do zniesienia gdyby została złapana na gorącym uczynku. Poza tym, mimo zaciekawienia, szanowała jego prywatność.

Ale jednak zdążyła coś wychwycić. W nagłówku listu było napisane „Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów".

Czy mężczyzna, który wyszedł wcześniej z gabinetu Snape'a był właśnie stamtąd?

Jeśli tak, to czego chciał od Mistrza Eliksirów?


	6. Rozdział VI

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam za to, że tak długo nie dodawałam nowych rozdziałów, ale miałam sajgon na studiach i mało czasu na tłumaczenie. No ale udało się znaleźć trochę czasu i rozdział VI jest :) Miłego czytania :)

* * *

— Cześć Gin! Długo się nie widziałyśmy, co?

Ginny uścisnęła ją. — Bardzo! Wchodź.

W korytarzu słychać było kroki. Dziewczyna dostrzegła Harry'ego który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. — Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono?

Rzuciła mu się na szyję. — Nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!

— Dobra, spokojnie — bąknął i celowo przewrócił oczami.

Dała mu przyjacielskiego kuksańca, a następnie poszli razem do kuchni.

— Zatem, co u ciebie?

Gadali całymi godzinami; Hermiona opowiedziała o swoich praktykach, a także, triumfalnym tonem, o stopniowym odradzaniu się jej magicznej mocy – sprawiła, że kubek z herbatą zaczął latać ze świstem po całym pomieszczeniu.

— A, no i w przyszłym tygodniu idę na dwa dni do Świętego Munga – Ministerstwo chce bym zdobyła tam doświadczenie zawodowe. Mogli mi załatwić tylko dwa dni, więc pozostałe godziny muszę wypracować u Sluga i Jiggersa.

Nosy Harry'ego i Ginny zmarszczyły się z odrazy.

— No wiem — zgodziła się Hermiona — ale uwierzcie, nie mam za bardzo innego wyboru.

Hermiona wreszcie zebrała się na poruszenie tematu którego jej towarzysze wyraźnie unikali.

— Co u Rona?

Harry i Ginny wymienili spojrzenia. — Wiesz, Hermiono, eee, chcieliśmy Ci coś powiedzieć. Ron i Lavender zerwali ze sobą.

— Co?

— Tak — kiwnął głową Harry — Cóż, wczoraj wieczorem bardzo się pokłócili, i choć nie jest to nic niezwykłego, to Ron twierdzi, że tym razem może to być coś poważnego. Pojawił się dziś rano w naszym kominku i powiedział, że Lavender zabrała swoje rzeczy i odeszła.

— Lada chwila napiszą o tym w Proroku Codziennym, z pewnością — dodała Ginny wykrzywiając usta.

— Hmm, cóż… — Czarownica nie wiedziała co powiedzieć — Chyba mi przykro…

— Nie musisz udawać, Hermiono. Domyślamy się, że nic cię to nie obchodzi – to zrozumiałe.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. — Szczerze mówiąc, sama nie wiem co o tym myśleć, ale wiecie, nie życzę Ronowi niczego złego.

— Jesteś bardziej wspaniałomyślna niż Harry – on nie znosi Lavender.

Harry ze skrzywioną miną wzruszył ramionami, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

— Przebywa teraz w Norze przez jakiś czas – mama najprawdopodobniej właśnie go rozpieszcza.

— Może uwielbia go mieć blisko siebie.

A zatem Ron i Lavender rozstali się. Czy dla Hermiony miało to jakieś znaczenie? Czy obchodziło ją to? Czy była zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw? W gruncie rzeczy miała mieszane uczucia. Być może jej obojętność oznaczała, że już zamknęła w swoim życiu rozdział z Ronem.

Dawno się z nim nie widziała; Była przekonana, że tylko widząc go osobiście mogłaby w pełni pojąć, co do niego czuje.

Chodziło tylko o to kiedy to nastąpi.

Większość niedzieli spędziła na Grimmauld Place i wróciła do Hogwartu około ósmej wieczorem. W drodze do swojej komnaty postanowiła zatrzymać się w pokoju nauczycielskim by zobaczyć czy był tam Snape. Chciała go tylko powiadomić, że od poniedziałku będzie się zajmować zdobywaniem doświadczenia zawodowego.

Otworzyła drzwi i odkryła, że profesor, tak jak myślała, był w pokoju. Rozmawiał z McGonagall. Ku zdumieniu Hermiony, gdy tylko ją zauważył, szybko wstał i podszedł do niej.

— Musimy porozmawiać — wysyczał, minął ją i wyszedł na korytarz.

Hermiona stała przez chwilę w zakłopotaniu. McGonagall również wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Spojrzała na dziewczynę, a ta pytająco wzruszyła ramionami.

Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, Hermiona wróciła na korytarz w momencie gdy Snape zmierzał w stronę lochów. W całym jego zachowaniu była jakaś złowieszcza furia. Zastanawiała się, co ona do licha zrobiła by spowodować u niego takie nastawienie – tym bardziej, że nie widzieli się od piątkowego popołudnia.

Domyślając się, że poszedł do swojego gabinetu, Hermiona z ponurą miną udała się w jego kierunku.

Gdy tam dotarła, Snape stał przy swoim biurku i trzymał w dłoni szklankę whisky. Czarownica zamknęła drzwi i stała nieruchomo. — Co się stało? — zapytała upewniając się, że jej głos jest spokojny pomimo motyli w brzuchu.

Odłożył szklankę i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. — Czy nie wystarcza pani — zaczął miękkim tonem — że zezwalam na zajmowanie mojego czasu; że nachodzi mnie pani w klasie… W moim gabinecie?

Hermiona była zupełnie zdezorientowana. — Nie rozumiem — oznajmiła.

— Najwidoczniej nie wystarcza, bo wyraźnie czuje pani potrzebę naruszać także moją prywatność!

Samoczynnie zrobiła krok do przodu. — Proszę chwilę zaczekać…

— Nie, nie będę czekał!

— Nie mam zatem pojęcia, o czym pan mówi! — zaprotestowała bezradnie.

— Piątek po południu – na moim biurku leżał list, który pani przeczytała!

Hermiona osłupiała. — Oczywiście, że nie!

Podszedł do niej bliżej śmiejąc się gorzko. — Akurat! Łatwiej byłoby pani mnie przekonać, że księżyc jest zrobiony z sera niż że jest pani niewinna!

— Nie przeczytałam go.

— Bez końca, panno Granger, mam do czynienia z ludźmi którzy nie umieją nie wtrącać się w sprawy które ich nie dotyczą! — Oczy profesora aż błyszczały ze złości.

— Przyznają, dostrzegłam jakiś list na pańskim biurku…

— No właśnie! — Na twarzy Snape'a niemal pojawił się wyraz triumfu.

— Zobaczyłam go, ale go nie tknęłam! Sprawdzałam tylko, jak zawsze, czy nie było dla mnie czegoś do oceny.

— Nie wierzę w to! Nie był na swoim miejscu!

— Być może niechcący go strąciłam, ale to wszystko!

— Nieprawda. Ilu osobom pani powiedziała? Weekend spędziła pani z Potterami…

Czując przypływ złości, Hermiona zebrała się na odwagę i zmniejszyła dystans. Uniosła podbródek i spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

— Powtórzę jeszcze raz — oznajmiła forsownie — nie dotknęłam ani nie przeczytałam pańskiego listu! Poza tym, dziękuję bardzo, że nie rzuca mi pan oskarżeniami prosto w twarz nie posiadając żadnych dowodów!

Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio, wysunęła palec w kierunku jego klatki piersiowej by podkreślić swoje argumenty, ale Snape z błyskawiczną szybkością wykonał ruch i zacisnął swoją dłoń na jej nadgarstku. Zdumiona Hermiona wpatrywała się w to, oddychając głęboko.

Profesor uważnie ją obserwował, ale szybko puścił jej dłoń.

— Nie przeczytałam go — powtórzyła — i to nie moja wina, że jest pan na tyle nieostrożny, by trzymać takie rzeczy na wierzchu.

Hermiona obróciła się i pospiesznie wyszła z gabinetu. Nie zatrzymywała się aż nie dotarła do Sali Wejściowej. Dopiero tam zdała sobie sprawę, że cały czas pocierała swój nadgarstek. Nie chodziło o to, że ją bolało, bo uścisk Snape'a nie był mocny, ale… ten dotyk jakby przeniknął w głąb jej skóry – wyraźnie zniechęcając czarownicę.

Co, na Merlina, było w tym liście, że wpadł w taką paranoję? Coś osobistego? A może coś odnośnie jednego z uczniów – nie; oskarżył ją o wypaplanie Harry'emu, więc to musiała być jakaś osobista sprawa.

Hermiona słyszała, że ktoś się zbliża i obawiała się, że to może być Snape chcący kontynuować awanturę. Ale to nie był on, tylko Pani Dyrektor.

— Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono?

Hermiona była pewna, że McGonagall zaintrygowało wcześniejsze zachowanie Snape'a.

— Tak… wszystko dobrze — odparła wyrwana z zamyślenia.

— Na pewno?

— Profesor Snape po prostu jest na mnie zły z powodu czegoś czego nie zrobiłam. — Może nie powinna była wspominać o tym McGonagall, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Czuła ogromny żal, że nie mogła mieć do niej pełnego zaufania.

— Chyba wiem dlaczego.

— Tak? — Hermiona spojrzała na starszą kobietę z zaciekawieniem.

— Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu, powiesz mi czy powinnam z nim porozmawiać.

Hermiona zbladła. — Nie, proszę tego nie robić. To tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę.

— Cóż, sama o tym zadecyduję.

Przybyły do imponującego gabinetu. McGonagall poczęstowała Hermionę herbatą. — A więc, czego dotyczyła ta wcześniejsza scena?

Hermiona zawahała się, nie wiedząc, co powinna ujawnić. — W piątek popołudniu Snape zostawił na swoim biurku jakiś list i myśli, że go przeczytałam, ale to nieprawda! Zobaczyłam go, ale gdy zauważyłam, że jest z Ministerstwa, odłożyłam go.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią porozumiewawczo. — Ach tak. Czy nie zauważyłaś może przypadkiem czy nie był z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów?

— Owszem, był stamtąd.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się z rezygnacją. — Tysiąc razy mu mówiłam, by się tym nie przejmował, ale on i tak to robi. Po tych wizytach chodzi wiecznie nadąsany.

Jakich wizytach? — Och — rzekła krótko Hermiona.

— Jest nadzorowany przez Ministerstwo.

— Co? — wykrztusiła Hermiona, nie dając wiary temu, co pred chwilą powiedziała McGonagall. — Dlaczego?

Pani profesor przez chwilę się uśmiechała, jak gdyby zadowolna z jej reakcji. — Chodzi oczywiście o stare dzieje; to raczej skomplikowane. Widzisz, wielu rodziców, zwłaszcza tych mugolskich, chciało by ich dzieci po wojnie wróciły do Hogwartu. Byli jednak, co zrozumiałe, mocno zszokowani tym co działo się podczas bitwy, tym bardziej, że to wszystko miało miejsce w szkole. Niektórzy poważnie myśleli o przepisaniu dzieci do mugolskich placówek, a tego Ministerstwo nie mogło ryzykować. Poprosiłam Severusa by po odzyskaniu zdrowia wrócił do pracy, na co on, choć dość niewdzięcznie, zgodził się. To oczywiście zniechęciło część rodziców do wybrania Hogwartu. Uważali, niezależnie od tego po czyjej Severus był stronie, że nie powinien uczyć w szkole. Nie mogłam się przecież na to zgodzić! Ministerstwo, za co należy mu się pochwała, było wysoce zadowolone z jego powrotu, ale musieli pójść na kompromis. Dlatego mają go na oku – od czasu do czasu składają mu wizytę, zawsze niezapowiedzianą.

Hermiona poczuła gorycz w ustach. — Czyli chcą mieć pewność, że trzyma się zasad – co oni, na Merlina, myślą że może zrobić?

McGonagall wzruszyła ramionami. — To mnie wykańcza, ale oni są zadowoleni.

Dziewczyna w zamyśleniu potarła policzek. — Nic dziwnego, że mu to nie pasuje. — Coś jeszcze przyszło jej do głowy. — Ja… nie jestem pewna, czy powinna pani była mi o tym mówić. Chodzi o to, że Snape wyraźnie nie życzył sobie, bym wiedziała.

— To dla niego kłopot, i dlatego właśnie staram się nie traktować tego poważnie, bo to tylko formalność. Chciałabym, by tak się tym nie denerwował, ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że wpadnie w furię jeśli dowie się, że ci powiedziałam. Mimo, że to tak naprawdę żadna tajemnica, choć oczywiście niewielu wie o tej sprawie.. Ufam, że zachowasz to dla siebie, Hermiono, i nie widzę nic złego w próbie wyjaśnienia ci przez co Severus teraz przechodzi.

— Nikomu nie powiem. Jak długo to jeszcze potrwa?

— Nie mamy pewności – minęły prawie dwa lata, więc możliwe, że jeszcze kilka.

Hermiona pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową, wyrażając swoje uczucia w tej kwestii.

— W pewnym sensie, Severus mógłby skorzystać na takim układzie.

— Jak?

— Nie każdy, jak sama zauważyłaś, był zadowolony z upadku Voldemorta. Severus, oczywiście, bezpośrednio się do tego przyczynił i w efekcie ci, którzy sądzili, że był po ich stronie, odwrócili się od niego. Na przykład krewni niektórych Ślizgonów wylądowali za kratkami. Mało prawdopodobne, że zaatakowaliby go, ale być może będą chcieli się zemścić bardziej subtelnie: oskarżyć go o podejrzane zachowanie, przyłapać go na posiadaniu zakazanego przedmiotu, i tak dalej. Gdyby jednak kiedyś musiał się bronić, to ma w zanadrzu raporty Ministerstwa – nie trzeba bowiem mówić, że nigdy nie natkną się u niego na coś wymagającego sprawdzenia.

— Wojna być może się skończyła, ale jej atmosfera wciąż żyje, nieprawdaż?

Dyrektorka skinęła w zamyśleniu głową. — Pamiętasz, Hermiono, jak zaproponowałam ci te praktyki, a ty – co zresztą nie dziwne – wątpiłaś, że Severus zechce współpracować?

— Oczywiście; ten list był… czymś.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się. — Mogę ci teraz powiedzieć, że do twojej pracy tutaj został dołączony bonus, i jestem całkiem pewna, że nie będziesz urażona, gdy się o nim dowiesz.

Hermiona była niezwykle zaintrygowana.

— Myślę, że Severusowi ten rok pracy z tobą wyjdzie na dobre. Zakładając, że będziecie się w miarę dogadywać, pomyślałam, że kto polepszy jego reputację jak nie Hermiona Granger? Mam nadzieję, moja droga, że nie sądzisz, że chciałam cię wykorzystać; sama wątpiłam, że Severus pójdzie na coś takiego.

— Nie… Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc… — Hermiona była nieco zaskoczona.

— Severus to Severus, Panno Granger, nie dał się przekonać.

— Słucham?

— Jednym z jego problemów jest to, że nie skupia się zbytnio na chronieniu siebie – może to kwestia męskiej dumy. W rzeczywistości jednak, jestem przekonana, że był bardziej przejęty gdy dowiedział się o potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwie w jakim byłaś po straceniu swojej mocy. Próbowałam go namówić, by napisał do ciebie coś krzepiącego, ale udało mu się jedynie wykrzesać pełne chłodu bazgroły.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

— Oczywiście to wszystko nie usprawiedliwia jego wybuchu. Nie powiedział jednak nic skierowanego osobiście do ciebie?

— Nie, w porządku; teraz rozumiem. A tak poza tym, myślę, że zauważył moje niezadowolenie.

— Dobrze; powinnaś umieć się bronić.

— Doceniam, że o wszystkim mi pani powiedziała, i ma pani moje zapewnienie, że nikt się nie dowie.

Zanim wstała by wyjść, Hermiona przypomniała sobie dlaczego w ogóle musiała porozmawiać ze Snape'em.

— Pani Profesor, przez następne dwa dni będę poza Hogwartem. Mam je spędzić w Świętym Mungu. Pomyślałam, że mogę przenocować u rodziców. Czy mogłaby pani przekazać to Profesorowi Snape'owi? Wolałabym już go dziś nie oglądać. W środę będę spowrotem.

— Oczywiście; powodzenia w szpitalu, pozdrów także rodziców.

Merlin wie, co czeka ją w środę.

Kolejnej nocy, Hermiona opowiadała swoim rodzicom jak minął jej dzień.

— Naprawdę mi się tam podobało, mamo — mówiła nakrywając do stołu — tak wiele się tam dzieje, i ludzie są bardzo uprzejmi. Pokazali mi ich dział badań i rozwoju, gdzie pracują nad nowymi lekami – to było niezwykle ciekawe.

— Wydajesz się być tym bardzo zainteresowana. Zamierzasz zatem nadal zajmować się eliksirami?

Hermiona skinęła głową. — Nie chciałabym by cała moja praca poszła na marne. Podoba mi się jej praktyczność, a po tym wszystkim perspektywa powrotu do pracy biurowej wydaje mi się trochę nudna. Wygląda jednak na to, że w Mungu szukają kogoś nowego na wakacje – dali mi do wypełnienia formularz aplikacyjny.

Mama spojrzała na córkę z uśmiechem. — Cóż, najwyraźniej masz szanse, że cię przyjmą.

— Mam taką nadzieję. Muszę poprosić Snape'a by napisał mi referencje, żebym mogła je załączyć do zgłoszenia. Jeśli będą mną zainteresowani, zaproszą mnie na rozmowę.

— Napisze ci dobrą opinię?

Hermiona przerwała i nalała sobie trochę wina. — Dobre pytanie. Cóż, nie spodziewałabym się niczego wylewnego – wątpię, by był fizycznie zdolny do bycia wylewnym – ale nie sądzę, by mógł napisać cokolwiek negatywnego.

Wzięła łyk wina. — A może jednak?

Uświadomiła sobie, że jeśli nadal uważał ją za wścibską, to mógł. Nie wspomniała mamie o tym drobnym nieporozumieniu. No cóż, zmierzy się z tym problemem gdy wróci do zamku. Nie ma sensu teraz się nim zadręczać.

— Ej, mamo, nie uwierzysz! — zaczęła Hermiona zmieniając temat. — Lavender zerwała z Ronem – piszą o tym w dzisiejszym Proroku.

— Wiedziałam, że tak to się skończy — skomentowała matka dziewczyny, wzdychając. — Czy on znowu się z kimś spotykał?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ponuro. — Z tego co wiem to nie. — W tym temacie jej matka była prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej zgorzkniała niż ona.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie myśli że może wrócić do ciebie!

— Mamo, moglibyśmy zostać znowu przyjaciółmi, ale nie byłabym w stanie ponownie mu zaufać.

Zastanowiła się nad tym dogłębnie i zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę nie miała ochoty zaczynać z Ronem od nowa. Czuła, że tak się nie stanie, ale gdyby Ron jednak chciał dać im jeszcze jedną szansę – ona z pewnością by odmówiła.

Jednakże miała wrażenie, że jeśli wkrótce ich drogi znów się przetną, to dobrze będzie raz na zawsze zapomnieć o tym co było między nimi.

Po opuszczeniu Świętego Munga, Hermiona wróciła do Hogwartu. Było późne popołudnie. Nim udała się do siebie, pomyślała, że skorzysta z okazji i weźmie z gabinetu Snape'a trochę swoich rzeczy. Profesor był najprawdopodobniej w Wielkiej Sali, a Hermiona wolała unikać go aż do jutra, kiedy będzie musiała się z nim spotkać.

Jego gabinet był mroczny i, na szczęście, pusty. Hermiona szybko podeszła do swojego biurka po kilka książek. Koło stosu podręczników leżał kawałek pergaminu. Zawahała się nim go podniosła. Czy miał aż taką paranoję, że zostawił swoje papiery dookoła, licząc, że przyłapie ją na gorącym uczynku jak węszy?

Niedorzeczny pomysł – to w końcu jej biurko, a ten pergamin leżał obok jej książek. Po zastanowieniu, Hermiona częściowo rozwinęła zwój – to było jej ostatnie wypracowanie. Ocenił je i zostawił na jej biurku. Odetchnęła z ulgą, położyła pracę na górze książek i poszła do swojej komnaty. Pozbywszy się balastu przywitała się z Krzywołapem, który na jej widok zamruczał z zadowolenia. Potem odkręciła kurki w łazience by przygotować gorącą kąpiel.

Czekając aż wanna się napełni, Hermiona wzięła do rąk wypracowanie. Miała mieszane uczucia odnośnie ujrzenia jaką dostała ocenę. Nieśpiesznie przeglądała strony, ale nie odkryła niczego nadzwyczajnego. Poszło jej nieźle; było kilka skreśleń, ptaszków, a potem…

Przez chwilę była w stanie jedynie gapić się z niedowierzaniem.

Na samym dole, dość drobnym pismem które aż kipiało wstrętem, było napisane:

„To bardzo dobra praca, Panno Granger."

Nie wiedziała jak długo tak, próbując pojąć ten krótki komentarz.

Bardzo dobra? To przecież jakby szczodrość z jego strony, to…

Nagle jednak olśniło ją. Kręcąc głową z zakłopotania, zwinęła pergamin.

Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, o co z tym wszystkim chodzi.

Severus Snape próbował ją przeprosić.


End file.
